I Love You, Brother
by luvninosama
Summary: Warning! UCHIHACEST don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: Mainly ItaSasu and KisaSui

Warning! This fic is full of BL element and **UCHIHACEST** although in this story they're not a real brother. Don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest in the first place please just go and don't give me flame m(_ _)m I appreciate that if you do.

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine!

A/N: Ehm tiba-tiba pengen nulis ItaxSasu gara-garanya yang pertama lagi sebel soalnya baru baca fic yang nyebelin abis, daripada nge-flame orang mending aku nulis sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginan aku 'kan? yang kedua chapter baru naruto juga bikin sebel. Terus yang ketiga (yang paling penting) lagi mentok dengan cerita sebelumnya wkwkwkwk itung-itung buat ganti suasana.

Ini ff ItaSasu aku yang pertama. Hohohohoho ada banyak OOCness yang bakal kalian temuin disini. Bersiaplah!

Enjoy =D

**Chapter 1**

Matahari sore menyinari Konoha dengan cahaya orange yang menyilaukan. Cantik. Tapi, itu menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi semua orang tidak ada lagi yang menyadari keindahannya, semua orang kecuali seorang pemuda yang setiap sore naik ke atap rumahnya dan menikmati keindahan sore Konoha.

"Sasuke! Kemari kau!" teriak seorang pria.

'Ah dia dimarahi lagi,' kata pemuda itu dalam hati.

Pemuda itu baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahnya yang dulu, dia selalu menikmati sore yang indah seperti ini dalam kesunyian tapi sekarang tidak ada sore tanpa teriakan tetangganya. Di bawah masih terdengar suara tetangganya yang terdengar kesal.

'Sayang sekali. Padahal disini pemandangannya lebih indah.' Dia menghela napas dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menikmati keindahan matahari senja, tak mempedulikan suara disekitarnya.

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Huwaa! Itachi-nii kau mengagetkanku! Jangan muncul begitu saja dari jendela!"

"Tenang aku melepas sandalku di luar."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh dan terluka?"

"Manisnyaaa~ Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Mendengar komentar Itachi wajah Sasuke langsung merona.

"Ck aku tidak khawatir. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi kalau kau jatuh Tou-san akan memarahiku."

"Kenapa? Lagipula kalau aku jatuh itu 'kan salahku sendiri."

"Kau tidak kenal Tou-san, Itachi-nii. Percayalah dia akan memarahiku!" Melihat Itachi akan mendebatnya Sasuke langsung memotong, "sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Sekarang ada perlu apa denganku sampai kau membahayakan nyawamu seperti ini?"

Itachi masih ingin mendebat Sasuke tapi memilih untuk mengabaikan keinginannya itu karena ada masalah yang lebih penting, "aku ke sini karena khawatir. Tadi sore kau dimarahi lagi kan? Apa dia memukulmu lagi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei Sasuke! Ayo jawab aku, jangan diam saja!"

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Sasuke lambat – lambat.

"Hn karena kau tidak duduk – duduk di beranda seperti biasa makanya kupikir dia memukulmu lagi. Jadi, apa kau dipukul lagi?"

"Dipukul? Tidak! Aku tidak dipukul! Sudah kubilang 'Tachi-nii saat itu Tou-san sedang mabuk dan dia menyesal sudah memukulku."

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, "jadi kenapa kau dimarahi? _Lagi._"

"Itu karena aku memungut anak kucing. _Lagi_. Hei, Itachi-nii..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memungut anak kucing. Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya di rumah."

"Aku kan belum bilang apapun!"

"Aku sudah tahu jalan pikiranmu Sasu-chan."

"Kumohon hanya 5 ekor," kata Sasuke dengan mata memelas.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi aku tahu siapa yang ingin memelihara kucing."

"Benarkah?"

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu Sasuke?"

"Terima kasih 'Tachi-nii" Sasuke memeluk Itachi erat – erat.

"Tidak masalah," Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!.." tiba – tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tou-san!" Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah, "ada apa?"

"Fugaku-san selamat malam," sapa Itachi

Fugaku hanya mengangguk ke arah Itachi, tanda dia mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Sasuke? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Fugaku terdengar khawatir.

"Ehm..aku...tidak..aku sebenarnya.." Sasuke terbata-bata.

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk membantunya, "dia baik – baik saja Fugaku-san, hanya terlalu gembira karena aku akan merawat anak kucing yang dipungutnya. Iya kan Sasu-chan?" Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh jadi kau yang akan memungut anak – anak kucing itu Itachi-kun? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu memberikannya pada bawahanku." Fugaku terdengar sangat lega karena selama dua pekan terakhir ini dia sudah memaksa 5 karyawannya untuk merawat anak – anak kucing yang dipungut Sasuke.

"Haah seandainya aku punya anak sepertimu mungkin hatiku bisa lebih tenang."

"Kalau kau mau menyerahkan Sasu-chan padaku, aku akan menjadi anakmu juga, Tou-sama," kata Itachi dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar komentar Itachi wajah Sasuke langsung memanas tapi Fugaku hanya tertawa.

"Kau memang senang bercanda Itachi-kun! Baiklah aku turun dulu banyak laporan yang harus kuperiksa." Dan dengan itu pun Fugaku keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hn.. Padahal aku serius," kata Itachi. "Hei, Sasu-chan apa kau mau jadi pengantinku?"

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke merasa wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Kau mau tidak menjadi istriku?"

Sasuke hanya memukul lengan Itachi.

"Apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

"Berisik! Sana pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil kembali duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Dingin sekali" Itachi memasang wajah sakit hati, tapi hanya sebentar, yang kemudian diganti dengan cengiran. Dan tanpa peringatan dia memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Itachi-nii! Apa – apaan..?" seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Itachi sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. "Daaah!" Dia pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang sambil memegang pipinya.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahah gimana menurut kalian? Rame? Ga jelas? Bikin eneg? Geli?<p>

Oia fic ini belum diedit sama sekali jadi kalo ada typo atau kalimat yang rada aneh itu emang karena aku ga minta bantuan master kucinggila untuk nge-edit fic ini (selain karena dia lagi sibuk juga takut gatel-gatel baca cerita ini wakakakakak ^^v)

Nah, jadi gimana nih? Mau lanjut atau stop? It's up to you my dear reader(s) :3


	2. Chapter 2

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui dll

Summary: males nulisnya ^^v

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are NOT mine neither are the others.

Warning! This fic may contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. Don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame m(_ _)m I appreciate that if you do.

Enjoy :3

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke termenung menatap langit – langit kamarnya, pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan seseorang. Dia menghela napas.

'Hhh Itachi-nii apa yang kau lakukan padaku?' tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Itachi adalah tetangganya yang baru pindah dua bulan yang lalu. Usianya berpaut 5 tahun dari Sasuke tapi terkadang tingkah lakunya manja dan kekanakan. Walaupun begitu dia selalu ada saat Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**#Flashback#**

Ting... tong...

"Sasuke buka pintunya!" teriak Fugaku dari kamar mandi. Sasuke pun berlari membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam," sapa seorang wanita cantik.

"Selamat malam," kata Sasuke.

"Hai namaku Mikoto Hatake dan ini Itachi, anakku. Kami baru pindah hari ini dan datang untuk menyapa tetangga di sekitar sini," katanya ramah.

Sasuke melihat ke belakang bahu Mikoto, disana berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tapi sayang matanya kosong dan dingin membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Apa tidak apa–apa kalu aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?"

"Hanya ayah. Tapi beliau sedang mandi."

"Oh baiklah tidak apa–apa. Ini ada sedikit hadiah dari kami," katanya memberikan satu kotak berisi panganan.

"Terima kasih. Anda tidak perlu repot – repot," kata Sasuke.

"Terima saja bocah! Kalau kau tidak mengambilnya bebanku akan semakin berat!" bentak Itachi.

"Itachi!" potong Mikoto memperingatkan. "Maafkan dia ya, kadang – kadang dia memang kasar tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Nah kami pergi dulu Sasuke-kun masih banyak tetangga yang harus kami sapa. Salam untuk ayamu. Selamat malam," kata Mikoto ceria.

"Selamat malam," kata Sasuke.

Dia melihat Mikoto berjalan pergi dan dibelakangnya terlihat anaknya sempoyongan membawa dua kantong besar 'hadiah' untuk para tetangga.

'Sepertinya Hatake-san ingin menyapa seluruh orang di blok ini,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersimpati pada anak lelakinya.

'Tapi aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya,' janji Sasuke dalam hati.

Seminggu kemudian dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Malam itu, tidak seperti malam–malam biasanya, ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan melihat nilai ujiannya yang jatuh cukup drastis (walaupun masih diatas rata – rata tapi untuk seorang Uchiha hal seperti itu tidak dapat diterima). Tanpa peringatan, Fugaku menampar wajah Sasuke hingga bibirnya robek dan pipinya lebam.

"Keluar dari rumah ini! Anak tidak berguna!" teriaknya marah.

Sasuke pun keluar dan duduk sambil memeluk lutut di beranda rumahnya.

'Jangan! Jangan menangis! Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!' ucapnya dalam hati tapi tidak berhasil. Saat air matanya jatuh dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Aduh!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan. Dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dan rasanya sangat perih. Dia memberontak ketika sesuatu itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi.<p>

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku sedang berusaha mengobati lukamu!"

'Luka? Luka apa? Itu suara siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali disadarinya adalah bahwa 'ini bukan langit–langit kamarku.'

"Ini bukan kamarku," katanya setengah sadar.

"Pfft.. Jenius sekali bocah! Ini memang bukan kamarmu."

Ah! Sekarang dia ingat suara siapa itu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau ada diluar rumahmu selarut ini?" tanyanya dengan nada suara sedikit melembut kemudian dia berdiri dan berteriak dari pintu kamarnya, "Kaa-chan dia sudah bangun!" kemudian terdengar suara orang berlari menapaki anak tangga.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau baik–baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kaa-chan. Dilihat darimana pun dia tidak baik sama sekali," kata Itachi datar.

"Itachi! Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang khawatir!"

"Ah maaf tapi apa yang terjadi?"

Mikoto dan Itachi saling bertatapan bingung.

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu."

Mikoto memelototi anaknya, menyuruhnya diam, "ehm Sasuke-kun. Tadi Itachi menemukanmu tertidur di beranda rumahmu dan kau terluka..."

"Terluka?" Sasuke bertanya bingung dan menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka dan dia ingat ayahnya sudah memukulnya, tanpa sadar dia pun menangis.

Insting keibuan Mikoto langsung muncul begitu melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Sasuke dan memeluknya. Dia menyuruh Itachi pergi dengan isyarat mata.

"Tapi..." Itachi hendak membantah karena dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Mikoto memelototinya dan dia pun keluar dengan kesal.

* * *

><p>Satu jam kemudian, Mikoto keluar dari kamar Itachi dan menemukan anak satu – satunya itu sedang menonton TV dengan wajah bosan. Dia mendatangi anaknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.<p>

"Ugh Kaa-chan aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Oh maafkan aku sayang."

"Kenapa tiba – tiba?"

Mikoto pun menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi.

"Apa? Akan kuhajar orang itu!" seru Itachi.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh!" kata Mikoto sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan anaknya, "memangnya kondisinya akan menjadi lebih baik kalau kau memukulnya? Apa kau kira Sasuke-kun akan menerima begitu saja kalau ayahnya dihajar oleh tetangga yang baru dikenalnya?"

"Tapi Kaa-chan dia..."

"Tidak ada tapi Itachi! Aku tahu kau paling tidak menyukai orang yang berbuat kasar pada orang yang lemah tapi sekarang biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini dengan Uchiha-san. Sementara itu, lebih baik kau temani Sasuke," sahut Mikoto nadanya tegas dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Kaa-chan, tapi dia seorang Uchiha, apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Mungkin aku harus menemanimu," kata Itachi masih belum putus asa.

"Tidak Itachi-chan aku tidak perlu pengawalanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun dia seorang Uchiha," kata Mikoto tenang.

Itachi tidak puas mendengar jawaban Mikoto tapi tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatan ini. Jadi, dengan bahu merosot dia naik kembali kekamarnya. Di kamarnya, Itachi mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap kosong langit–langit kamarnya. Dia melihat lukanya telah diobati.

"Terima kasih," Itachi yang setengah melamun terkejut mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang dapat diberikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku, **jelas**, tidak membutuhkan rasa terima kasihmu," kata Itachi sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadap Itachi wajahnya seperti berpikir keras, "... aku tahu kau tidak butuh rasa terima kasihku. Tapi aku akan terus mengucapkannya selama aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk membalasmu."

"Hhh, dengar bocah! Aku TIDAK butuh rasa terima kasihmu apalagi menerima SESUATU sebagai balasan. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Ck terserah kau saja, bocah keras kepala," kata Itachi kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ayahnya mengajarkan untuk selalu membalas kebaikan orang. Ingatan akan ayahnya, membuat Sasuke ingin menangis kembali tapi kali ini dia bisa menahannya. Melihat bahasa tubuh Sasuke yang menegang dan matanya yang berkaca–kaca, Itachi tahu dia sedang memikirkan ayahnya.

"Hei bocah siapa namamu?"

"Aku.. Sasuke Uchiha," katanya dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Uchiha ya?" Itachi bergumam.

"Ya Uchiha memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'Uchiha ya?'"

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa pun. Sepertinya kau salah dengar bocah."

"Dari tadi kau selalu memanggilku bocah, aku punya nama jadi gunakanlah namaku!"

"Sombong sekali! Suka–suka aku ingin memanggilmu apa, _bocah,_" kata Itachi sambil menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Hei!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya.

"Ah! Lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Lebih baik kau tidur!"

"... Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena ini sudah jam 3 subuh!"

"Bukan itu... Kenapa, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"... Hmm, coba kupikir," kata Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahi, "pertama karena kita tetangga, kedua karena aku tidak tahan melihat anak kecil tidur meringkuk di beranda rumahnya sampai hampir tengah malam, ketiga karena Kaa-chan akan terus mengomeliku kalau tahu aku tidak menolongmu, keempat karena..."

"Ya, ya, ya, cukup! aku mengerti. Kau menolongku karena kasihan dan takut dimarahi oleh ibumu."

"Yaaah kurang lebih."

Sasuke tersenyum lemah kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Kubilang tidak usah mengucapkan terima kasih, bocah," gumam Itachi masam. "Hhh kurasa aku juga harus tidur."

**=Paginya=**

Sasuke mencoba mengganti posisi tidurnya tapi tidak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya di tempat. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan tidak berhasil, dia membuka matanya untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hitam. Otaknya berjalan lambat saat dia berusaha mencerna apa itu, dan setelah beberapa detik dia sadar kalau itu adalah baju berwarna hitam. Kemudian, dengan perlahan dia mengamati lengan pemilik baju tersebut melingkar di pinggangnya dan dengan lebih perlahan lagi dia menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat wajah Itachi yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, seperti tersihir, terpesona oleh wajah yang damai dihadapannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Itachi. Ada sesuatu disitu yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang dan pipinya memanas. Dia menghela napas, jadi tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri dan tidak suka itu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan tidur kembali, saat ini otaknya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Dia meringkuk, lebih merapatkan diri dalam pelukan Itachi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka tidur sambil dipeluk seseorang ternyata rasanya tidak buruk.

Saat Sasuke terbangun untuk kedua kalinya dia hanya sendirian di tempat tidur. Dan tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada seseorang bersamanya di kamar Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah bangun rupanya?" seru Mikoto riang.

"Ah! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Setelah ini aku akan pulang," kata Sasuke kaget lalu berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa–apa Sasuke-kun lebih baik kau tetap beristirahat."

"Tapi Otou-san..."

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya. Percayalah padaku," sahut Mikoto dengan lembut tapi penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi selimut di bawahnya "tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi. Lagipula kurasa Tou-san tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memukulku. Dan sekarang pasti..."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun jangan banyak bacot (1) aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum tenang. Mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang... tidak biasa Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Lagipula lebih baik aku yang berbicara dengan ayahmu daripada membiarkan Itachi yang pergi. Kalau dia yang pergi, dia pasti akan mengamuk dan membuat keributan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia akan berbuat seperti itu? padahal kami kan baru saja kenal!"

"Itachi sangat membenci orang kasar dan suka menyiksa orang lemah..."

"Tapi Tou-san tidak kasar dan tidak pernah menyiksa orang lemah," kata Sasuke otomatis.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san pasti tidak bermaksud jahat, dia juga pasti tidak bermaksud memukulmu. Tapi, Itachi, anak itu tidak pernah mau menerima alasan apapun. Sifatnya memang sudah keras sejak kecil. Kalau tidak kucegah, kurasa kemarin malam dia akan mendobrak rumahmu dan mengacau disana. Dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah baik kepada ayahmu maupun Itachi. Bukan salahmu kalau sekarang ayahmu jadi dibenci Itachi. Itachi akan berbuat hal yang sama bila dia menemukan orang lain diposisimu sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Percayalah ini bukan pertama kalinya aku terlibat masalah seperti ini. Makanya, sekarang lebih baik kau berbaring lagi dan nikmati hari bebasmu."

"..."

"Ayolah jadi anak baik dan menurut padaku," kata Mikoto dengan nada yang manis seperti saat seseorang sedang berbicara dengan bayi.

Entah kenapa mendengar nada yang sepeti itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi dia menahannya karena takut dianggap tidak sopan, "mm,, ehem,,Hatake-san.."

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, panggil saja aku Mikoto."

"Baiklah. Begini Mikoto-san aku tidak bisa hanya berbaring seperti ini saja, bagaimana kalau aku ikut membantumu membereskan rumah? Atau pekerjaan apapun? Akan kulakukan."

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aha! Akhirnya seseorang yang bisa memasak! Kalau begitu bantu aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan siang sementara aku menemui ayahmu."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera turun dan menyiapkan makan siang kalau tidak saat Itachi pulang nati dia akan terus mengomel tentang betapa pentingnya makan siang."

**#End Flashback#**

Sesuai janjinya, Mikoto berhasil membereskan masalah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun memenuhi janjinya memasak makan siang. Akibat kejadian itu, kehidupan Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah, dia seperti mempunyai keluarga baru. Dan entah sejak kapan dia memanggil Itachi dengan 'Itachi-nii' dan Itachi menyebutnya 'Sasu-chan'.

* * *

><p>(1) woow ga nyangka Mikoto bisa ngomong kaya gitu O_o<p>

Fuuh akhirnya di-update juga fic ini :) lagi-lagi tanpa ada yang ngedit, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang agak aneh... m(_ _)m

oia maafkan kalau kepanjangan dan isinya cuma flashback -_-; abis keasyikan sih nulisnya tau-tau jadinya kaya gitu heheh ^^v

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :D

Jyaa matta ne~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto.

Warning! This fic may contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. Don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame m(_ _)m I appreciate that if you do.

Soooo without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke mengunci pintu rumahnya, bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ayahnya seperti biasa sudah pergi duluan. Dia membuka pintu gerbang dan mulai berjalan ke arah sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ditengah jalan, seseorang menutup matanya.

"Tebak siapa?" tanya orang yang menutup matanya.

"Itachi-nii, lepaskan aku!" seru Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan sepagi ini.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil. "Pagi Sasu-chan," katanya riang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan salam seperti biasa sih?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini," kata Itachi tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kau bisa terlambat," kata Itachi sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya segera berjalan.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Itachi membimbingnya. Sepertinya Itachi tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke memanas. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tapi setiap kali berada di sekitar Itachi dengan otomatis wajahnya akan memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"...Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengantarku? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke sesaat kemudian.

"Aku sudah tidak bersekolah lagi Sasu-chan... Maksudku aku sudah menyelesaikan sekolahku sampai tingkat SMA," jelas Itachi saat melihat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi kau baru 15 tahun?" seru Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Sudahlah Sasu-chan aku tidak ingin membahas itu," potong Itachi agak tajam.

Sasuke terdiam, jarang-jarang Itachi bersikap seperti itu. Melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke, Itachi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak marah Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu," kata Itachi menenangkan.

"Mm aku mengerti 'Tachi-nii. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sasu-chan... Oh ya, hari ini 'Kaa-chan mengundangmu dan Fugaku-san untuk makan malam," kata Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah tumben, dalam rangka apa?"

"Karena kemarin malam, 'Kaa-chan menemukan buku resep dan ingin kita semua ikut mencicipi masakannya."

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu 'Tou-san nanti," kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke sekolah dalam diam. Dan tanpa terasa mereka pun sampai di depan sekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai 'Tachi-nii. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat Itachi terperangah. Dan tanpa bisa menahan diri, Itachi mengecup kening Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasu-chan," katanya sambil membalas senyuman Sasuke. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Dengan itu, Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi wajahnya merona. Lalu dia tersadar saat mendengar pekikan salah seorang anak perempuan, yang tidak salah lagi pasti adalah salah seorang fans Sasuke.

"Kyaa kau lihat tadi? Orang tadi mencium kening Sasuke-kun! Siapa dia?" pekik salah seorang berambut pink.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia juga tampan. Apa dia mau jadi pacarku ya?" balas yang berambut pirang dengan nada suara setengah bermimpi.

Mendengar perkataan gadis berambut pirang entah kenapa membuatnya sebal. Dia merasa kalau tidak boleh ada yang mendekati Itachi kecuali dirinya. Dia membalikkan tubuh dengan kesal dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

* * *

><p>Di jalan, setelah mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah, Itachi mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol perbuatannya. Walaupun sekarang Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Itachi takut suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menjauhi dirinya kalau dia terus bersikap seperti itu. Tapi menahan diri di depan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.<p>

"Anak itu terlalu manis untuk kebaikannya sendiri," katanya bergumam.

Sebenarnya, hari ini dia mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah atas permintaan Fugaku. Entah kenapa sepertinya Fugaku curiga kalau ada seorang penguntit yang mengikuti Sasuke. Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkan maniak itu, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkannya kalau penguntit itu sampai menyentuh apalagi menyakiti Sasuke.

'Tapi tidak ada yang mengikutinya tadi. Sepertinya aku juga harus menjemputnya,' pikir Itachi.

Sore harinya, Sasuke kaget melihat Itachi sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Itachi-nii kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku jemput?" tanya Itachi sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tentu saja merasa senang tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Itachi sejak tadi pagi.

"Aku disuruh berbelanja oleh 'Kaa-chan," kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Karena searah, kupikir lebih baik aku menunggumu jadi kita bisa pulang bersama. Pintar 'kan?" katanya dengan bangga.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau sajalah. Jadi, hari ini Mikoto-san akan memasak apa?"

"Ra. ha. si. a," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ayolah jangan pelit seperti itu, beritahu aku, kumohon~" kata Sasuke memohon.

Mendengar nada memohon Sasuke, Itachi menelan ludahnya. Biasanya dia selalu sulit menolak permohonan Sasuke kalau dia sudah menggunakan nada memohon seperti itu, tapi tadi pagi ibunya sudah berpesan untuk merahasiakan menu makan malam mereka.

"...Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," katanya sambil menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Hei!" kata Sasuke kesal sambil memegang keningnya.

"Aku bisa dibunuh 'Kaa-chan kalau aku memberitahumu."

"Ayolaaaah~ aku tidak akan memberitahunya kalau kau sudah memberitahuku."

Mereka terus berdebat sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tapi, lagi-lagi Itachi tidak melihat siapa pun. Dia mulai berpikir kalau Fugaku terlalu paranoid dengan keselamatan anaknya.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari kemudian, orang yang menguntit Sasuke belum menampakkan dirinya. Untuk itu, hari ini Itachi mengubah taktiknya, dia tidak mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah tapi <em>membuntuti<em>nya ke sekolah. Mungkin saja penguntit itu hanya menyerang saat Sasuke sedang sendirian.

'Hari ini pun tidak ada... Mungkin aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Fugaku-san,' pikir Itachi.

Malamnya, Itachi mengunjungi Fugaku.

"Itachi-kun ada apa?" tanya Fugaku saat membuka pintu.

"Apa Sasuke sudah tidur?"

"Hm? Oh! Pasti kau mau membicarakan hal 'itu' ya? Ayo masuk," Fugaku mempersilakannya masuk. Dia kemudian membimbing Itachi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Silakan duduk."

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja Fugaku. "Fugaku-san, aku akan langsung bertanya ke pokok masalah: apa penguntit itu benar-benar ada?"

"..."

"Sudah empat hari tapi tidak ada tanda-tandanya sama sekali."

"Aku yakin Itachi-kun," balas Fugaku tegas.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Karena aku pernah melihatnya tapi saat kukejar orang itu selalu berhasil kabur. Dia licin dan licik seperti ular," kata Fugaku geram.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh anak buahmu saja? Bukankah mereka lebih profesional?"

"Mereka memang lebih profesional tapi kalau soal Sasuke kurasa kau bisa lebih dipercaya," kata Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar komentar Fugaku, Itachi jadi salah tingkah. 'Apa Fugaku-san sadar kalau aku... Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin!' pikir Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan terus mengawasi keadaannya," kata Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih Itachi-kun. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan," kata Fugaku sambil membukakan pintu untuk Itachi.

* * *

><p>Hari kesepuluh, Itachi terlambat bangun dan saat dia berlari keluar rumah Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Dia berlari sepanjang jalur perjalanan sekolah Sasuke tapi tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Itachi melirik jam tangannya, jam 7.45.<p>

'Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah tiba di sekolah?' pikirnya.

Dia kemudian berlari menuju sekolah Sasuke. Jam 8 tepat, Itachi tiba di gerbang sekolah Sasuke, napasnya memburu karena berlari sekuat tenaga. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah akan ditutup. Dia berputar mengelilingi kompleks sekolah hingga sampai di gerbang belakang yang sudah ditutup dan dengan mudah dia melompati tembok samping sekolah.

'Kami (1), kumohon semoga Sasuke sudah duduk dengan manis, belajar di kelas,' Itachi berdoa dalam hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul firasat buruk dalam hatinya.

Itachi menunggu hingga bel sekolah berdentang 3 kali yang menandai waktu belajar akan dimulai. Setelah keadaan cukup sepi, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Kelas 5-3, kelas 5-3, kelas 5-3," dia berbisik sendiri sambil melihat papan kelas. Akhirnya dia menemukan ruang kelas Sasuke yang berada di ujung koridor di lantai 2.

Itachi mengintip ke dalam kelas, berusaha menemukan Sasuke didalamnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak melihat satu pun postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari kelas. Itachi langsung menghentikannya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau teman Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Anak lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk. "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Apa Sasuke masuk hari ini?"

"Hmm," anak lelaki itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum melihatnya hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Dia langsung melesat meninggalkan sekolah Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya teman Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan meneruskan rencana perjalannya ke atap sekolah untuk tidur.

* * *

><p>(1) Sekedar informasi, Kami disini maksudnya dewa.<p>

A/N: Ooh dimana Sasu-chan sekarang? Kalo mau kelanjutannya tungguin di chapter selanjutnya *hihihihi promosi nih ceritanya ;)

Ini bukan chapter baru tapi versi revisi dari chapter 3 ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto.

Warning! This fic may contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. Don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame m(_ _)m I appreciate that if you do.

Thanks for all the reviews, it really motivates me to continue this story :)

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

Setelah keluar dari kompleks sekolah Sasuke, Itachi kembali menelusuri jalan-jalan yang mungkin digunakan oleh Sasuke.

'Kumohon semoga dia hanya menemukan anak kucing yang terlantar dan tidak tega meninggalkan mereka,' Itachi kembali berdoa dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun, bahkan di tempat biasanya banyak anak kucing dibuang.

"Kemana kau Sasuke?" tanya Itachi putus asa.

Saat itu dia sedang berdiri di depan toko olah raga. Dan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Anak muda! Tidak baik di pagi yang cerah dan ceria ini kau bermuram durja seperti itu! Ayo kau harus lebih bersemangat! Tunjukkan semangat mudamu!" ujar orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Orang itu memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau, potongan rambut yang seperti batok kelapa, dan alis yang tebal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Namaku Guy Maito! Pemilik toko peralatan olah raga ini!" katanya sambil menunjuk toko di belakangnya.

Itachi ingin bilang bisakah dia berhenti berbicara dengan tanda seru di setiap jeda kalimatnya tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan _hand phone-_nya.

"Guy-san, apakah Anda pernah melihat anak ini?" tanya Itachi sambil memperlihatkan foto Sasuke.

Pria aneh didepannya melihat dengan seksama foto itu. "Hmm.. Ya aku ingat! Aku pernah melihat anak ini!"

"Kapan?" tanya Itachi cepat.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 7 tadi pagi, ah tidak, aku **yakin**, aku melihatnya jam 7 tadi! Karena saat itu aku sedang bersiap membuka tokoku seperti biasa!"

"Lalu kemana dia pergi? Apa ada orang bersamanya?"

"Dia pergi ke arah sana!" kata Guy sambil menunjuk ke arah utara. "Dan dia pergi bersama seorang pria!"

"Pria? Seperti apa rupanya? Apa kau tahu?"

"... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan pria itu tapi yang aku ingat pria itu berkulit sangat pucat dan memiliki rambut yang agak panjang," jawab Guy dengan sedikit ragu.

Itachi bersiap untuk berlari kembali tapi Guy menghentikannya dengan mencengkram bahunya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut, ekspresi wajahnya serius.

Itachi berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan apakah bijaksana memberitahukan masalah ini pada orang asing. Dilihat dari sikapnya, Itachi bisa mengira jika pria bernama Guy ini diberitahu kalau Sasuke _mungkin_ diculik oleh pria yang tadi dilihatnya, pasti dia akan langsung panik dan langsung melaporkan penculikan ini pada polisi dan Itachi tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Fugaku sudah mempercayakan Sasuke padanya dan dia akan membereskan masalah ini sendiri!

"... Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan Guy-san. Terima kasih atas informasinya," dengan itu Itachi menepis tangan Guy dan mulai berlari kembali.

* * *

><p>Itachi terus pergi ke arah utara dan menanyai setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Namun sayang, tidak ada lagi yang melihat Sasuke. Frustasi, dia membuka <em>hand phone<em>-nya, mencari nomor Fugaku tapi tidak berani menekan tombol _dial_. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Fugaku? Sasuke hilang karena kelalaiannya, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya. Satu-satunya cara untuk memenuhi janjinya adalah dengan menemukan Sasuke secepat mungkin.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hanya masalah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Fugaku saja tetapi juga karena yang menghilang adalah orang yang berharga bagi dirinya sendiri. Hanya dengan memikirkan kalau dia kehilangan Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya menderita. Itachi tidak akan dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa Sasuke!

Itachi memperlambat larinya menjadi jalan biasa. Sekarang dia hampir mencapai tepi utara Konoha yang dibatasi oleh hutan yang lebat.

'Aku tidak yakin ada yang tinggal di hutan sana. Mungkinkah penguntit itu berjalan ke arah lain? Aku akan menyusuri jalan ini dulu, setelah itu akan kucoba semua jalur yang memungkinkan,' pikirnya murung.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 12 siang, ini berarti sudah empat atau lima jam keberadaan Sasuke tidak jelas rimbanya. Itachi tidak mau memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh maniak itu pada Sasu-channya.

"Nenek sialan! Cepat bayar hutangmu atau kuhancurkan warungmu ini!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang membahana memecah konsentrasi Itachi. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah warung tidak jauh dari posisi Itachi. Itachi tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena warung tersebut telah dikelilingi orang yang menonton. Hening beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara barang pecah dan berjatuhan. Orang-orang yang menonton menatap takut ke dalam warung tapi tidak berbuat apapun. Itachi berusaha menembus kerumunan yang lumayan padat, dengan bersusah payah akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai barisan terdepan. Sekarang dia bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi – dua orang berpakaian hitam mengancam seorang nenek yang tersungkur di lantai warungnya. Penagih hutang. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi sehingga sudah tidak mengejutkan Itachi lagi. Sebelum kedua penagih hutang itu merusak warung lagi, Itachi dengan cepat maju ke depan.

"Hentikan! Aku akan membayar hutang nenek," katanya sambil membantu nenek penjaga warung berdiri.

"Wah wah ada anak kecil sok jago yang ingin menjadi pahlawan rupanya," sahut salah satu penagih hutang yang berambut putih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya yang satu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Berapa pun hutangnya akan kubayar, jadi berhentilah menyakiti nenek dan menghancurkan warungnya," kata Itachi tenang.

"Kau pikir kau sanggup membayar hutangnya?" tanya yang berambut putih lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa pun akan kubayar," kata Itachi dingin.

"Anak yang menyebalkan! Kakuzu biarkan aku mengahajar bocah sialan ini!" kata yang berambut putih berapi-api.

Tapi temannya menghentikannya. "Jaga sikapmu Hidan." Kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Itachi, "Nah, aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi kalau kau memang akan membayar hutang nenek ini akan kuterima dan kami akan pergi."

"Tapi..." kata Hidan.

Kakuzu memelototinya, seolah mengatakan dia akan mendapat masalah kalau berani melawan. Melihat itu, Hidan langsung diam.

"Cih! Sial," umpatnya.

"Baiklah, ini jumlah hutangnya. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Kakuzu sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas dengan angka yang cukup besar tertulis disitu.

"Akan kubayar," jawab Itachi.

Setelah semua masalah pembayaran beres, para penagih hutang itu pun pergi. Setelah mereka pergi barulah para tetangga nenek penjaga warung itu berani mendekat dan membatu membereskan warung.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya nenek itu.

"Sudahlah, aku membantu bukan untuk meminta pamrih dari nenek," kata Itachi. "Maaf nenek tapi aku tidak bisa membantu membereskan warungmu, aku harus pergi mencari seseorang."

"Tidak apa, pergilah biar kami yang membantu Nenek Chiyo," kata para tetangga yang sedang mebantu membereskan warung.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba nenek Chiyo berseru. "Apakah orang yang kau cari adalah seorang anak sekolah dasar yang memiliki rambut yang seperti ini?" kata nenek Chiyo sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, menggambarkan potongan rambut Sasuke.

"Iya! Apa nenek tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Itachi cepat. Ternyata masih ada harapan untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama seorang pria," kata nenek Chiyo mulai menjelaskan.

"Hahahahaha Nenek mulai lagi dengan cerita itu," ujar salah satu tetangganya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Pria itu pasti seorang kriminal. Aku yakin!"

Para tetangganya hanya tertawa kembali, sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membereskan warung.

"Beritahu aku kemana mereka pergi!" desak Itachi.

"Kau tahu rumah besar yang ada di daerah pinggiran Konoha sana?" tanya nenek Chiyo menunjuk ke arah hutan. "Kesanalah biasanya orang itu pergi. Aku selalu memperhatikannya membawa anak kecil ke sana tapi tak seorang pun pernah kembali," cerita nenek Chiyo dengan suara yang dibuat angker. "Tapi tak seorang pun yang percaya padaku! Dan tadi pagi, setelah sekian lama orang itu tidak keluar dari rumahnya, dia muncul lagi bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang cantik itu."

"Rumah besar yang mana? Banyak rumah besar di daerah pinggiran Konoha!" kata Itachi mulai panik setelah mendengar cerita nenek Chiyo.

"Rumah besar tepat dipinggir hutan. Kau pasti tahu begitu melihatnya."

"Terima kasih Nenek," kata Itachi yang langsung berlari seperti peluru kendali ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nenek Chiyo.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Itachi berada di pekarangan rumah yang ditunjukkan Nenek Chiyo. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tua itu, Itachi memang bisa langsung mengenali rumah maniak yang menculik Sasuke. Dari luar rumah itu sangat mencolok, selain karena besarnya yang kontras sekali dengan rumah yang ada disekitarnya juga suasananya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, singkatnya bisa dikatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah rumah tua besar yang angker.<p>

Itachi berusaha membuka pintu belakang rumah itu namun terkunci. Sekarang dia sedang mencoba beberapa jendela, dengan sedikit keberuntungan pasti ada satu jendela yang tidak terkunci di rumah sebesar ini. Ternyata dugaannya tepat, salah satu jendela di dapur tidak terkunci, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam.

Itachi memeriksa setiap kamar yang dilaluinya sambil tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya. Dia telah menyisir lantai 1 dengan seksama namun semua kamar kosong. Itachi kemudian mulai mencari di lantai 2. Setelah tiga kamar kosong, dia membuka kamar keempat dan didalamnya terbaring seseorang yang segera dikenali oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi. Namun Sasuke tidak bergerak. Itachi kembali memanggil namanya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Untuk sesaat Itachi sangat panik, bagaimana kalau... Kemudian dia sadar kalau napas Sasuke tenang dan teratur. Sepertinya seseorang memberinya obat bius.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Fugaku-san," katanya.

Sebelum dia berhasil menghubungi Fugaku terdengar suara langkah mendekat. Dari ambang pintu muncul seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan berminyak serta berkulit pucat, ada kesan yang kuat yang ditinggalkannya pada pandangan pertama, dia benar-benar seperti ular.

"Siapa kau?" desisnya.

Itachi berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang gila ini mendekati Sasukenya.

"Bukan urusanmu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali anak ini," kata Itachi dingin.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?" desisnya marah.

"Coba saja halangi aku kalau bisa, ular brengsek!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu menyerang tapi Itachi bisa melihat serangannya dan berhasil menghindar. Mereka terus saling menyerang selama beberapa saat.

'Benar kata Fugaku-san, benar-benar licin seperti ular. Aku harus cepat mengakhiri ini semua sebelum serangannya berhasil melumpuhkanku,' pikir Itachi.

Kemudian Itachi melihat celah dalam serangan musuhnya dan dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan berputar ke arah leher musuhnya itu (1). Dan pria itu langsung terkapar, tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sedikit terengah Itachi berhasil mendudukkan pria itu disebuah kursi dan mengikatnya dengan tali yang tadi ditemukannya di dapur.

"Heh, untung tadi aku mengambil tali ini, ternyata berguna juga."

Itachi segera mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi Fugaku.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit kemudian, Fugaku datang bersama tiga orang anak buahnya. Ketiga anak buahnya langsung menggeledah rumah. Mereka berhasil menemukan seorang lagi dalam rumah itu yang diduga adalah komplotan si pria ular. Keduanya digiring ke mobil polisi.<p>

"Itachi-kun, pulanglah duluan bersama Sasuke. Aku akan mengurus sisanya disini," kata Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san, aku..."

"Kita akan berbicara nanti. Sekarang pulanglah dan rawat Sasuke," potong Fugaku.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggendong Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Dua jam kemudian Fugaku sudah kembali ke rumah tapi Sasuke masih belum sadar sepertinya maniak itu memberikan obat bius dosis tinggi. Hal ini membuatnya khawatir, namun Fugaku bilang bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sekarang Itachi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku di ruang duduk. Untuk sesaat keduanya tidak mengucapkan apapun. Itachi lah yang pertama angkat suara.

"Maafkan aku Fugaku-san. Aku telah melalaikan tugasku!" kata Itachi sambil melakukan dogeza (2). Dia sudah siap kalau Fugaku akan mendamprat habis atau menghajarnya atau apapun asal tidak disuruh menjauh dari Sasuke.

Fugaku tidak langsung menjawab yang malah membuat hati Itachi semakin berdebar kencang.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun, angkatlah wajahmu. Ini bukan salahmu. Yang terpenting sekarang Sasuke sudah selamat," kata Fugaku.

"Tapi... tapi kalau aku bangun tepat waktu Sasuke tidak akan..." kata Itachi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya sedikit tercekat. Dia masih ngeri membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan maniak itu terhadap Sasu-channya yang manis.

"Itachi-kun, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku malah berterima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke," ujar Fugaku sambil membungkuk sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Tolong jangan menyindirku seperti itu Fugaku-san. Kecerobohanku hampir mencelakai Sasu-chan dan..."

"Sepertinya perkataan Hatake-san memang benar. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya supaya kau tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri. _Aku_lah yang seharusnya disalahkan," ujar Fugaku muram. "Pria yang menculik Sasuke bernama Orochimaru, dia sudah diburu oleh pihak kepolisian selama tiga bulan terakhir ini karena dicurigai sebagai penculik dan pembunuh. Tapi kami tidak bisa menangkapnya karena tidak ada bukti khusus yang bisa mengantarnya ke penjara. Kemudian, suatu hari aku melihatnya di dekat supermarket tempat aku dan Sasuke biasa berbelanja. Dan orang ini beberapa kali lagi muncul seolah sedang mengamati Sasuke. Kemudian, terlintas suatu pikiran gila dalam benakku..."

"Kau menggunakan anakmu sendiri sebagai umpan! Beraninya kau!" teriak Itachi sambil menggebrak meja.

Fugaku mengerutkan alisnya dan wajahnya menjadi semakin muram. "Ya. Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi aku sudah melakukan berbagai persiapan agar nyawa Sasuke tidak terancam. Mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi aku selalu menyuruh anak buahku membututi kalian. Sayangnya, Orochimaru menyadari adanya pihak kepolisian karena anak buahku yang seharusnya membuntuti kalian ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri, sepertinya entah bagaimana dia berhasil membius anak buahku karena mereka ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib anak buahmu!" potong Itachi tajam. "...Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tega mengumpankan anakmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir semuanya akan aman saja dengan menyuruh anak buahmu mengawasi kami padahal kau tahu maniak itu benar-benar gila! Apa kau tidak peduli dengan keselamatan Sasuke? Apa itu sikap seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya?" sekarang Itachi sudah hampir berteriak. Dia benar-benar berpikir harus menghajar orang ini yang berani menjadikan Sasukenya sebagai umpan.

"Hentikan Itachi! Sebenarnya, ini semua adalah ideku," kata Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kalau kau mau marah, marahlah padaku. Dari awal Uchiha-san sudah tidak setuju dengan ide ini, tapi aku memaksanya."

"'Kaa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang pergi bersama Obito-san? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan semua ini adalah idemu?" tanya Itachi kebingungan.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan langsung datang kesini untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke," jawab Mikoto tenang. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu selanjutnya biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya. Seperti yang kau tahu, untuk menghentikan pria itu selamanya harus ada sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan kalau dia bersalah. Dia melakukan semua aksinya dengan hati-hati sehingga tidak ada bukti yang tersisa yang bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bersalah akibatnya surat penggeledahan tidak bisa dikeluarkan dan pihak kepolisian tidak bisa menggeledah rumahnya. Karena itulah aku mengusulkan ide ini pada Uchiha-san supaya pihak kepolisian bisa menangkap basah maniak itu saat melakukan kejahatannya."

"Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?" tuntut Itachi.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan maniak itu mengincarnya. Dan kurasa justru hal ini bisa dimanfaatkan. Karena tentu lebih mudah mengawasi seseorang yang kita kenal," jelas Mikoto.

"Kebetulan," kata Itachi nada mengejek menatap keduanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu," kata Fugaku.

"Kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Sasuke," kata Itachi dingin sambil berdiri dan berlalu ke kamar Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah kepergian Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, ide gilaku telah membuat Sasuke-kun mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk," kata Mikoto sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kita berdua sudah tahu akan ada resiko seperti ini," kata Fugaku pahit.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tapi, syukurlah kita mengikuti instingmu untuk melibatkan Itachi sebagai pengawal Sasuke untuk menghindari resiko itu. Kalau tidak..." Mikoto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hn.. Aku tahu anak itu akan melindungi Sasuke apapun caranya. Makanya aku memilihnya sebagai orang yang pantas menjaga Sasuke," kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mikoto memandangnya dengan aneh selama sekejap, sampai-sampai Fugaku tidak menyadarinya.

"Yaah kurasa aku akan mengikuti perintah Itachi dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke-chan," ujar Mikoto riang. "Mungkin aku akan membuatkannya salad tomat besok."

Fugaku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dan bersyukur dalam hati bahwa anaknya bisa pulang tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

* * *

><p>(1) Supaya lebih jelas, coba deh nonton dorama lucky 7 :3<p>

(2) duduk bersimpuh, membungkukkan badan dengan kepala menyentuh lantai. Kalau ga salah sih itu, tolong dikoreksi kalau salah. Susah juga ngasih deskripsinya hhe


	5. Chapter 5

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto.

Warning! This fic contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke duduk di beranda rumah Mikoto, menikmati buah semangka yang dingin menyegarkan. Setelah insiden penculikan Sasuke, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajarinya bela diri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi mau repot-repot melatihnya. Saat dia menanyakan hal itu, Itachi menjawab, _"supaya kau bisa mempertahankan diri dari para maniak yang mengincarmu!"_ Aneh. Kenapa pula para maniak itu mengincarnya. Untuk yang satu ini Itachi tidak menjawabnya malah menyentil keningnya seperti biasa. Walaupun banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia senang Itachi mau melatihnya, hal ini berarti dia dan Itachi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak.

"Ini tehnya," kata Mikoto sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di sebelah piring semangka.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihanmu sebulan ini?"

"Itachi-nii bilang aku sudah berkembang pesat melebihi perkiraannya."

"Hmm~ Kurasa pengajar juga memainkan perannya sendiri ya? Bukannya kita akan lebih termotivasi belajar kalau kita _menyukai_ pengajarnya. Kau setuju 'kan Sasuke-chan?" goda Mikoto.

Mendengar komentar Mikoto, wajah Sasuke langsung merona. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ibu dan anak itu tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengajari 'Tachi-nii bela diri?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mikoto nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Itachi tidak akan suka kalau aku memberi tahu siapa yang mengajarinya bela diri... Tapi karena kau yang bertanya aku akan menjawabnya. Yang mengajari Itachi adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya mengajari Itachi banyak hal sebelum dia meninggal."

"... meninggal? Oh! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, jadi Itachi tidak memberitahumu kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mau membicarakan ayahnya denganku," kata Sasuke. Dia jadi teringat, Itachi selalu marah kalau dia bertanya suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Hmm begitu...kalau begitu mungkin..." Mikoto kemudian bergumam-gumam sendiri. Dia memang terkadang begitu, sekarang Sasuke sudah terbiasa. "Sasuke-chan, aku akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia. Kau mau dengar?" tanya Mikoto sesaat kemudian.

Sasuke yang selalu menyukai rahasia, mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Jangan beri tahu Itachi kalau aku sudah mengatakan ini ya... Sebenarnya, Itachi, dia itu membenci ayahnya."

"Apa?"

"Anak itu selalu mengira kalau ayahnya sudah menelantarkan kami..." Mikoto memulai. Namun dia berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. "Ups, dia datang. Nanti kita teruskan ya ceritanya. Ingat jangan bilang apapun tentang pembicaraan kita tadi!" tegas Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi yang baru saja mandi keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah dan selembar handuk tersampir di pundaknya (1) duduk di antara Sasuke dan Mikoto sambil bersila.

"Wah semangka!" serunya gembira sambil mengambil sepotong semangka.

"Sayang, kau seharusnya mengeringkan rambutmu dulu! Lihat lantainya jadi basah!" tegur Mikoto.

Itachi menjawab teguran ibunya dengan asal. Sasuke tidak tahu dia berbicara apa, karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk mengagumi rambut Itachi. Dia selalu senang melihat rambut Itachi, terutama sesudah dia mencuci rambutnya seperti sekarang ini.

'Itachi-nii memang tampan, apalagi kalau dia menguraikan rambutnya seperti itu,' pikir Sasuke setengah melamun. Saat tersadar apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Hei Sasu-chan!"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil. Melihat Sasuke yang kaget, Mikoto tertawa kecil sedangkan Itachi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali lho..." tanya Itachi sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya yang panas. "Aku... aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Mikoto jadi ingin memukul kepala anaknya. Terkadang, anaknya itu bisa sangat tidak peka. 'darah memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia sangat mirip dengan Madara (2),' pikir Mikoto.

"Sasuke-chan, ini sudah waktunya kau pulang. Sebentar lagi ayahmu datang," kata Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Ah sejak kapan hari sudah begini sore? Terima kasih semangkanya Mikoto-san. 'Tachi-nii aku akan datang lagi besok."

* * *

><p>"Nee Mikoto-san..." seru Sasuke dari seberang kotatsu.<p>

"Hmm?" Mikoto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sudoku hanya bisa merespon seperti itu.

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita minggu lalu tentang ayah Itachi-nii?"

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, ya! Kau pasti mau mendengarkan lanjutannya 'kan? Baiklah akan kuceritakan sekarang, selagi Itachi kusuruh membeli sesuatu di kota sebelah. Dia pasti tidak akan pulang, paling tidak, 3 jam lagi."

"Pasti kau sengaja menyuruhnya mencari kesana 'kan?" tuduh Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya.

'Anak yang manis sekali. Pantas saja Itachi tertarik padanya,' pikir Mikoto.

"Dia sudah biasa kok kusuruh kemana-mana," jawab Mikoto ringan. "Nah, daripada kita berdebat soal Itachi, lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya. Dengarkan baik-baik ya."

Mikoto tidak menyangka akan menceritakan rahasia ini pada orang lain, apalagi pada anak yang baru berusia 10 tahun. Tapi, dia menaruh harapan besar pada Sasuke untuk bisa 'menyembuhkan' Itachi.

**#Mikoto's story begin#**

Aku dan Madara bertemu saat kami baru masuk universitas. Keluarganya sangat menentang hubungan kami karena mereka sangat menjaga kemurnian darah keluarga. Aku sudah menyerah, aku tidak mau menimbulkan kesulitan baginya tapi Madara dengan keras kepala tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk menikahiku.

Tiba-tiba suatu hari dia bilang dia sudah pergi dari rumah dan sudah membuang nama keluarganya. Tidak lama setelah itu kami pun menikah dengan menggunakan nama keluargaku. Dua tahun kemudian Itachi lahir. Madara sangat bangga padanya.

Selama sepuluh tahun kami bertiga hidup bahagia hingga suatu ketika keluarga Madara berhasil melacak keberadaan kami. Sejak saat itu, mereka terus meneror kami. Madara berhasil menyembunyikan teror keluarganya dari Itachi yang saat itu baru berumur 8 tahun.

Seolah belum cukup menderita, pada saat Itachi berumur hampir 10 tahun, Madara divonis mengidap kanker otak (3). Sejak tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, Madara menyuruhku untuk menyalurkan bakat menulisku. Dengan bantuan dari kakakku, aku pun menjadi seorang penulis. Di lain sisi, sikapnya pada Itachi berubah total. Dari ayah yang lemah lembut dan penuh pengertian menjadi ayah yang keras dan tidak kenal kompromi. Madara memaksanya belajar dan belajar juga melatihnya berbagai keterampilan. Berkat tekanan yang terus diberikan oleh Madara, Itachi berhasil menyelesaikan SMA pada umur 13 tahun.

Aku selalu ingin memberitahu Itachi kalau semua yang dilakukan ayahnya adalah karena Madara peduli akan masa depan anaknya. Tanpa pengetahuan dan keterampilan, saat Madara pergi, aku dan Itachi akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi keluarganya untuk dihancurkan. Tapi, Madara berhasil memaksaku berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan kebenarannya sedikitpun. _"Kenapa?"_ tanyaku saat itu sambil menangis. Dia menjawab agar Itachi bisa menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar. Alasan bodoh! Tapi, dia benar-benar bisa memaksaku untuk memenuhi perjanjian kami sampai sekarang.

Pada saat Itachi berumur 12 tahun, teror keluarga Madara semakin memuncak. Aku pernah hampir diserang oleh sekelompok preman suruhan keluarganya. Untungnya aku dibantu masyarakat setempat sehingga aku bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka. Keluarganya terus memaksa Madara pulang tapi dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin pulang. _"Aku ingin mati ditemani oleh keluargaku!"_ dia selalu menjawab seperti itu. Sampai suatu hari, mereka mengancam akan melukai Itachi. Terdesak oleh keadaan, akhirnya Madara membuat perjanjian dengan keluarganya. Dia akan pulang dengan syarat mereka tidak boleh menyakiti aku dan Itachi bahkan saat nanti dia sudah meninggal dan dia akan pulang setelah Itachi menyelesaikan SMAnya. Keluarganya setuju. Dia menceritakan perjanjian itu padaku. _"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian selain ini."_ Aku berusaha untuk tegar tapi pada akhirnya aku menangis di pelukannya semalam suntuk.

"_Apa kau mau mengabulkan keegoisanku yang terakhir?"_ tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"_Temani aku sampai akhir, Miko-chan. Jangan tinggalkan aku sampai mereka datang."_

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Akhirnya, hari itu datang. Madara dijemput oleh beberapa pria berjas hitam. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku dan Itachi hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku berusaha tegar, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahanku di hari dia pergi.

Kemudian salah seorang pria berjas hitam itu berbalik dan berkata, _"ada pesan dari kepala keluarga kami. Madara-sama tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini, dia sudah kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya beliau berada. Mohon kalian tidak mencarinya."_ Lalu pria itu berbalik dan menutup pintu rumah kami dengan keras.

Itachi memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang sudah ditutup kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Setelah 3 hari mengurung diri, dia keluar seperti biasa dengan sikap normal seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Normal kecuali dia tidak pernah lagi mau membicarakan ayahnya.

**#Mikoto's story end#**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Sasuke-chan. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu Itachi apapun karena suamiku tidak menginginkan Itachi tahu... Lagipula Itachi juga tidak pernah mau tahu," Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedih.

Sasuke yang menangkap nada sedihnya hanya bisa memandangnya penuh simpati. Melihat pandangan simpati Sasuke, Mikoto kemudian berkata.

"Aku selalu ingin memberitahu Itachi tentang ayahnya tapi untuk menghormati suamiku aku tidak pernah bercerita. Itu pendapatku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Menurutku Itachi-nii harus mengetahui kenyataannya," jawab Sasuke serius. "Aku akan membantumu menceritakannya pada 'Tachi-nii dengan begitu kau tidak perlu melanggar janjimu," tambah Sasuke kemudian.

"Terima kasih! itu akan sangat membantu," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Lagipula Itachi tidak akan mau percaya padaku kalaupun aku menceritakan kenyataannya,' tambah Mikoto dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Selama dua minggu selanjutnya, Sasuke selalu berusaha berbicara dengan Itachi tentang ayahnya atau setidaknya masalah yang ada kaitannya dengan ayahnya tapi Itachi selalu bisa menghindar. Kesabaran Itachi terlihat semakin menipis setiap kali ayahnya mulai jadi topik pembicaraan dan tampaknya hari ini kesabarannya sudah habis sama sekali, kemarahannya muncul tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.<p>

"Berhentilah membicarakan ayahku," kata Itachi dingin

Sasuke tidak gentar. "'Tachi-nii dengarkan aku dulu..." Sasuke memulai.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Itachi yang sedetik kemudian disesalinya.

Sasuke memelototinya. "Itu karena aku peduli padamu, Ita-nii!" serunya putus asa.

"Kalau kau memang peduli berhentilah membicarakannya!" ucap Itachi keras kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dengar 'Tachi," katanya tegas tapi lembut.

Dipanggil namanya seperti itu (ini pertama kalinya Sasuke langsung memanggil namanya), Itachi tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali diam dan menurut.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang ayahmu," kata Sasuke. Maka dia pun menceritakan semua hal yang diceritakan Mikoto padanya. Kemudian dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan berkata sedih, "aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku satu kali pun makanya aku selalu iri padamu yang pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai satu keluarga utuh. Tapi kau tidak pernah mensyukurinya sama sekali. Kau malah terus membenci ayahmu tanpa mencari tahu alasannya yang sesungguhnya."

Itachi terdiam kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkan ayahmu," kata Sasuke. Dia menutup bukunya dan membereskan alat tulisnya. "Aku pulang dulu 'Tachi-nii. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku," dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah pertengkaran mereka tentang Madara, Itachi menghilang entah kemana bahkan Mikoto pun tidak tahu kemana dia pergi.<p>

'Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan pulang?' pikir Sasuke cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti pulang," kata Mikoto ringan seperti biasanya.

'Bagaimana kalau dia mendapat kecelakaan?'

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

'Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia diserang penjahat?'

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia tidak pernah kalah sekalipun kalau berkelahi."

"Mikoto-san berhentilah membaca pikiranku!" sahut Sasuke frustasi pada Mikoto.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama sejak Itachi tidak pulang. Kau akan datang, duduk di sampingku, dan mulai bertanya-tanya. _Selalu_ pertanyaan yang sama."

"Apa kau tidak cemas?"

"...Cemas? Tentu saja! Tapi aku tahu kalau sudah waktunya dia akan pulang. Aku percaya padanya."

Hari kesepuluh Itachi belum pulang juga. Dan Sasuke sudah berhenti mengunjungi rumah Mikoto pada hari ketujuh Itachi menghilang. Mikoto sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan kecemasannya.

Sasuke berjalan pulang sambil setengah melamun (apalagi yang ada di otaknya kalau bukan tentang dimana Itachi berada?). Karena itu, dia keget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyentil keningnya di tengah jalan.

"Jangan berjalan sambil melamun," kata orang yang menyentil keningnya.

"'Tachi-nii!" serunya kaget saat melihat Itachi ada didepannya. Dia langsung memeluk Itachi erat-erat yang, tentu saja, langsung dibalas oleh Itachi sama eratnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau membuat semua orang cemas! 'Tou-san hampir saja mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencarimu kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Mikoto-san."

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang, ayo ikut dulu denganku!" kata Itachi sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan membimbingnya pergi entah kemana.

Ternyata, Itachi membawanya ke sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Entah kenapa, rasanya Sasuke pernah mengunjungi makam itu. Kemudian, dia melihat sebuah lambang terpatri pada salah satu nisan yang dia lewati. Lambang keluarga Uchiha. Hmm pantas rasanya dia kenal tempat ini. Tapi, dia jadi semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dia dibawa ke makam keluarga Uchiha. Melihat mata Itachi yang kosong dan dingin, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Jadi, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Itachi membimbingnya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka masuk, Itachi berhenti didepan salah satu nisan.

"Ini makam ayahku," jelas Itachi singkat.

Nama yang terukir pada batu nisan tersebut adalah Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau ternyata ayah Itachi juga seorang Uchiha.

"Otou-san," Itachi memulai, "maafkan aku yang selama ini sudah membencimu dan berburuk sangka padamu. Kumohon jangan salahkan aku karena semua itu disebabkan oleh kebodohanmu yang tidak mendasar yang tidak membolehkan 'Kaa-chan menceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya ter... Ouch!" tiba-tiba perkataannya terpotong karena Sasuke menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara sedikit lebih baik? Apa kau benar-benar menyesal?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku benar-benar menyesal! Makanya aku datang kesini!" kata Itachi sambil berjongkok memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Setidaknya kau harus lebih sopan lagi!"

"Sasu-chan, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri," kata Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Hmmph terserah kau sajalah," kata Sasuke.

"Otou-san maafkan gangguan kecil dari calon istriku tadi," kata Itachi melanjutkan.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, wajah Sasuke langsung memerah. _Sangat _merah. Dia berniat menginjak kaki Itachi lagi tapi dia membatalkan niatnya. Itachi yang tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran Sasuke terus berbicara.

"Tapi Otou-san, dialah yang menyuruhku untuk memaafkanmu..." kata Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, sampai hal yang terkecil, sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi, sekali lagi aku mohon kau mau memaafkanku," kata Itachi sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sasuke meremas tangan Itachi yang masih digenggamnya.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga 'Kaa-chan dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan harapanmu. Aku juga akan membawanya kesini, dia pasti sangat merindukanmu... Otou-san, sekali lagi maafkan aku," kata Itachi sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Nee Sasu-chan, apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar lagi?" gumam Itachi beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi lalu menggiringnya ke arah gerbang belakang pemakaman yang mengarah ke sebuah bukit. Di sana mereka duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam.

Itachi memandang kosong ke depan. Sasuke melihatnya dengan iba.

"Mereka tidak pernah memberitahu 'Kaa-chan dimana makam ayahku," kata Itachi tiba-tiba. "Heh, luar biasa sekali ya mereka itu. Hingga akhir mereka tidak mau mengakui kami. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku adalah anak Madara Uchiha saat aku berpura-pura menjadi pekerja disana."

"Maaf..." kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau dan Fugaku-san bukan salah satu dari mereka."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kurasa... pada akhirnya aku bisa memahami ayahku," kata Itachi pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Nee Sasu-chan," panggilnya setelah diam sebentar.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku pinjam bahumu sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian Itachi memeluknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya.

"Kumohon temani aku sebentar lagi," gumam Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun," kata Sasuke pelan.

Ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pundaknya, Sasuke sadar kalau Itachi sedang menangis. Setengah sadar Sasuke membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

* * *

><p>(1) udah dibaju dong pastinya hahahahah :p<p>

(2) Ehm ya begitulah, ayah Itachi di cerita ini adalah madara! O_o

(3) Adakah penyakit ini didunia yang sesungguhnya?

* * *

><p>AN Kyaaa naruto chap 590 udah keluar XD bener-bener chapter paling mantap sepanjang sejarah naruto XD uchihacest banget X9 *maaf kalo untuk sebagian kalian yang baca note ini malah jadi spoiler, abisnya aku ga tahan untuk ga bilang sih m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto.

Warning! This fic contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

My gratitude for they who still stick with me here :3

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 6**

Sore hari yang cerah di penghujung musim semi tiba setelah beberapa hari kebelakang hujan terus mengguyur Konoha. Berbeda dengan langit yang cerah tak berawan, suasana hati seorang pemuda yang berjalan di bawahnya justru berawan tebal.

"Itachi-chan jangan ngambek terus~" kata seorang perempuan disebelah Itachi dengan nada manja sambil merapatkan dirinya pada Itachi. Wanita bermata hijau itu menggunakan kacamata tebal, pipinya sedikit berbintik, dan rambutnya yang panjang dikepang dengan rapi. Baju seragam yang digunakannya berasal dari salah satu SMU yang termahal di Konoha, SMU putri Senju.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita sampai terlihat oleh Sasuke?" tanya Itachi gusar. "Pokoknya jangan menempel terus kalau kita sudah hampir sampai rumah nanti!" tegas Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya perempuan di samping Itachi sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit tanda dia keheranan.

"Dia bisa salah sangka!"

"Hmm~ kalau begitu aku semakin ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku sudah bisa membayangkannya berjalan di sekitar sini kemudian melihat kita," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kali ini giliran Itachi tersenyum. "Sayang sekali tapi keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul. Jalan ini bukan jalan yang biasa dilalui Sasuke."

"Mau taruhan?" tantang perempuan itu.

"Siapa takut? Apa taruhannya?"

"Kalau Sasuke muncul sebelum kita tiba di tikungan sebelah sana," kata orang tadi menunjuk di kejauhan, "berikan tiket yang kita dapatkan tadi padaku."

"Tiket yang _aku_ dapat. Dan kalau aku yang menang?"

"Kau akan kubebaskan dari tugas untuk menemaniku."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagipula pasti aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini."

Orang disamping Itachi terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu yakin!"

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang salah satu pinggirannya dibatasi oleh daerah landai berumput menuju sungai (1). Tidak sampai 200 meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba dari sana muncul seseorang sambil menggendong anak kucing berbulu hitam. Itachi langsung membeku di tempatnya.

"Itachi-nii!" seru Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di Suna?"

"Ah.. aku.." Itachi tergagap karena kaget.

"Selamat sore," sapa perempuan di samping Itachi.

"Selamat sore," balas Sasuke. Dia baru sadar ada seorang siswi SMU berdiri disebelah Itachi tapi masih tidak menyadari lengan perempuan tersebut yang melingkar di lengan Itachi.

"Itachi menemaniku dari Suna ke Konoha untuk melihat-lihat sekolahku yang baru hari ini," jelas perempuan itu sambil menunjukkan lambang sekolahnya.

"Aah begitu rupanya... Maaf apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kurasa belum pernah. Aku belum pernah ke Konoha sebelum hari ini," jawabnya. "Oh ya, namaku Yuuki. Aku _teman_ Itachi-chan hari ini aku mau berkunjung ke rumahnya," kata orang di samping Itachi tiba-tiba sambil memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata teman.

"Bukan! Sasuke sebenarnya dia... ouch!" kata-kata Itachi terputus karena dicubit dari samping dengan keras.

"Ssst! Atau tugasmu akan kutambah lagi!" bisik Yuuki mengancam.

"Namaku Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu.. Mmm tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat," kata Sasuke masih penasaran.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak ingat," kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin memang aku yang salah ingat," gumam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo, kita pulang," sahut Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke (dia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman perempuan itu).

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Itachi. Sayangnya, kali ini seseorang tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Yuuki itu langsung menggamit lengan Itachi yang terulur.

"Ayo kita pulang!" katanya keras.

Sasuke termangu lalu ekspresi mengerti melintas di wajahnya yang dengan cepat berganti menjadi ekspresi sedih. Dia berjalan dengan wajah cemberut di kiri Itachi karena di sebelah kanannya ada Yuuki. Itachi mencoba menggandeng tangannya tapi Sasuke menepisnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menolaknya, Itachi menghela napas dalam.

'Kami! Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini?' gerutu Itachi dalam hati.

"Anak kucing yang lucu sekali," seru Yuuki tiba-tiba. "Apa boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Tidak boleh!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku selalu ingin memelihara seekor kucing, terutama kucing yang berbulu hitam seperti itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kucing yang masih digendong Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke mengalami perang batin, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin perempuan itu menggendong apalagi memelihara anak kucing ini tapi di sisi lain ayahnya pasti marah kalau dia membawa anak kucing (lagi)... Lagipula akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali mencari seseorang yang mau memelihara kucing.

"Ugh baiklah kau boleh menggendongnya sebentar," kata Sasuke enggan.

Yuuki mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mempelajari wajah wanita itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu?" serunya setengah berteriak.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Aku tahu! Kau bukan Yuuki, kau adalah Mikoto-san! Tapi kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu? Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku... Namaku bukan Mikoto..."

Sasuke tertawa. "Jangan berbohong lagi, Mikoto-san. Lihat telapak tanganmu! Kau ingat kemarin aku memberitahumu alamat asrama putri SMU Senju dan kau menuliskan alamatnya di telapak tanganmu? Pantas saja kau memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Itachi tergelak bersama Sasuke, kali ini keisengan ibunya berhasil digagalkan. Dia merasa lega tidak perlu menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi dengan cerita yang terasa tidak masuk akal kalau keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, bodoh sekali aku! Aku lupa sama sekali dengan tulisan sialan ini," kata Mikoto sebal sambil menatap telapak tangannya. Dia membuka kacamata tebal yang sedari tadi dipakainya tapi membiarkan rambutnya tetap terkepang. "Aku sedang mengumpulkan bahan untuk ceritaku yang selanjutnya," kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Oh.. Kukira kau.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kawaiiiii~" pekik Mikoto. "Itachi! Pegang neko-chan... Ayo, Sasuke-kun kita pulang sekarang," seru Mikoto ceria sambil menggenggam lengan Sasuke. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Itachi, yang kembali merajuk, berjalan di belakang mereka.

* * *

><p>Esok sorenya setelah sesi latihan bela diri dengan Itachi selesai, seperti biasa Sasuke duduk di beranda rumah Itachi bersama Mikoto. Kali ini Mikoto menyuguhkan melon untuk Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-chan, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas 'kan?"

Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengunyah hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau sudah punya rencana liburan?"

"Aku belum membicarakannya dengan 'Tou-san, karena akhir-akhir ini 'Tou-san selalu pulang telat atau mengunci diri di kamar kerjanya menyelesaikan laporan."

"Oh begitu. Kau harus menasehati ayahmu agar jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"'Tou-san terlalu keras kepala kalau dinasehati tentang pekerjaan."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," jawab Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Kembali lagi soal liburan tadi. Begini, sebenarnya kemarin saat aku dan Itachi pulang setelah selesai mengumpulkan bahan untuk ceritaku, kami iseng ikut undian berhadiah (2). Dan kebetulan kami memenangkan hadiah pertama yaitu berlibur ke Otogakure selama seminggu. Nah, karena sepertinya kau belum merencanakan apapun bagaimana kalau ikut berlibur dengan kami?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Tentu saja, Sasu-chan~ kalau tidak boleh aku tidak akan mengajakmu," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku yang akan berbicara dengan ayahmu nanti. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Terima kasih Mikoto-san," kata Sasuke tersenyum senang. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia melirik melalui kaca spion mobil, dia melihat ibunya dan Sasuke mengobrol dengan akrab di belakang. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin mengajak Sasuke berlibur berdua saja ke Otogakure tapi rencana itu hanya tinggal rencana. Semuanya gara-gara tiket liburan yang dia dapatkan berhasil diambil oleh ibunya. Itachi melirik kembali ke arah kaca spion dan melihat ibunya memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, dia menggertakkan giginya. Dia berharap bisa bertukar tempat duduk dengan ibunya sekarang juga.<p>

"Itachi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku yang sedang menyetir mobil.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit kepanasan."

"Hn."

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Otogakure dengan menggunakan mobil Fugaku. Perjalanan ke Otogakure menghabiskan waktu selama 4 jam, yang bagi Itachi sama dengan 4 jam penyiksaan melihat ibunya terus menempel pada Sasuke.

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga," kata Mikoto ceria.

Mereka telah tiba di penginapan yang mereka tuju. Penginapan tersebut memiliki bangunan model kuno yang terlihat sudah tua lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi dan shishi odoshi (3). Dari luar mereka bisa mendengar suara ketukan bambu shishi odoshi yang menenangkan dan suara denting lonceng yang menyejukkan.

'Ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan,' pikir Sasuke gembira.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto-san, apa kau tahu Itachi-nii ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke.<p>

Mereka sudah sampai di penginapan yang mereka tuju tapi setelah Sasuke membereskan semua barangnya, Itachi sudah tidak terlihat dimana pun di dalam penginapan.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke-chan, aku tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi."

Sasuke terlihat kecewa.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga jalan-jalan disekitar sini? Siapa tahu di tengah jalan kita bisa menemukan Itachi," usul Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung setuju. Ditemani Fugaku dan Mikoto, dia berkeliling di sekitar penginapan. Setelah satu jam, mereka tetap tidak menemukan Itachi sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan untuk makan siang.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di daerah yang cukup jauh dari penginapan, Itachi berjalan sambil terus mengamati perkebunan yang dilaluinya.<p>

"Bukan! Bukan ini yang aku cari," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>(1) yang kaya di film-film itu lho...<p>

(2) itu lhoo kalo di komik-komik yang diputer-puter itu terus keluar bola berwarna ntar hadiahnya tergantung warna bolanya...

(3) shishi odoshi itu bamboo fountain..

* * *

><p>Uhyaa maaf kalau chapter kali ini kaya meaningless banget hhe ^^; soalnya tiba-tiba ingin banget nulis Mikoto yang sedang nyamar 'kencan' dengan Itachi, juga ingin sekali-kali ngeliatin Sasuke yang ngambek sama Itachi,, peace ah ^^v<p>

See you next chapter ;D


	7. Chapter 7

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto.

Warning! This fic contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

A/N: This chapter is dadicated for Sasuke's birthday :)

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke mulai berpikir dia tidak akan bisa menikmati liburan musim panas kali ini. Kenapa? Pertama karena ayahnya masih diganggu oleh anak buahnya lewat telepon sehingga dia tetap sibuk seperti biasa. Kedua, walaupun Mikoto sering menemaninya tapi kalau ide menulisnya sudah muncul dia akan langsung menulis tidak peduli dimana pun dia berada, seperti sekarang Mikoto sedang mengunci diri di kamarnya karena dia sedang - menurut istilah yang sering digunakannya - 'mendapat pencerahan dari langit'. Terakhir, Itachi selalu menghilang dan pulang entah kapan tanpa mau mengatakan apa alasannya.

Karena bosan akhirnya Sasuke tertidur di bagian roka (1) penginapan. Ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa dia merasa lantai di bawah kepalanya terasa empuk dan hangat.

"Pagi Sasu-chan," sapa Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"'Tachi-nii!" seru Sasuke langsung membuka matanya yang sedari tadi masih tertutup. Pipinya merona saat kemudian dia tersadar kalau dia sebenarnya tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuan Itachi.

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur tapi tentu dia tidur cukup lama karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam saat dia tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur disini," kata Itachi lembut.

"Hmph itu karena di dalam panas dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menemaniku bermain," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti kesepian di sini," kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih tangan Itachi dan meletakkannya di atas kedua matanya.

'Mm sejuk,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku kalau malam ini aku mengajakmu ke festival?" tanya Itachi.

"Festival?" Sasuke langsung terduduk. Matanya bersinar gembira.

"Kau tidak tahu? Desa ini mengadakan festival musim panas dari tanggal 20 sampai 27 Juli... Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Tapi... apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya badanmu sedikit panas," kata Itachi sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo cepat kita masuk dan bersiap," kata Sasuke bersemangat.

* * *

><p>Suasana festival di Otogakure tidak kalah meriah dibandingkan dengan suasana festival di Konoha. Walaupun banyak kesamaan baik dari segi makanan ataupun permainan tapi festival di Otogakure memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang berbeda dengan Konoha. Sebagai desa yang terkenal di bidang seni, setiap festival musim panas di Otogakure selalu diadakan kompetisi seni dan biasanya setiap peserta akan menampilkan kebolehannya di panggung yang terletak di tengah area festival. Banyak atraksi yang ditunjukkan mulai dari menari, bermain musik, hingga bermain sandiwara.<p>

Biasanya Itachi sangat membenci festival, dimana sepertinya semua orang memutuskan untuk berkumpul disatu tempat, namun kali ini berbeda. Disampingnya, Sasuke (yang nampak manis (2) dalam balutan yukata berwarna biru tua yang dipinjamkan oleh pemilik penginapan) terlihat senang datang ke festival ini. Jadi, Itachi berpikir untuk kali ini saja dia akan bertahan menghadapi sesaknya suasana festival.

Setelah bermain dan puas melihat-lihat mereka beristirahat di padang rumput terbuka yang terdapat di sisi area festival sambil menunggu pesta kembang api yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Mereka hanya duduk disitu dalam keheningan yang bersahabat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersandar pada lengan Itachi (3).

"Sasu-chan?"

"'Tachi-nii, aku merasa sedikit pusing," kata Sasuke parau dan napasnya terdengar berat.

Itachi meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke. "Oh tidak! Badanmu panas sekali!" seru Itachi panik. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Itachi langsung menggendong Sasuke pulang.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, tidak seperti biasanya Itachi ada di penginapan, lebih tepatnya di kamar Sasuke. Dia terus menunggui Sasuke yang masih belum juga bangun semenjak dia membawanya pulang dari festival semalam.<p>

**#Flashback#**

Itachi berlari cepat menaiki tangga penginapan, langsung menuju kamar Sasuke. Fugaku yang sedang duduk di dalam memandang ke luar jendela, segera berbalik saat mendengar shoji bergeser dan Itachi langsung menyerbu masuk.

"Fugaku-san!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sasu-chan..."

Fugaku langsung mengerti, dia langsung mengambil Sasuke dari Itachi dan membaringkannya di atas futon.

"Tenanglah Itachi-kun, jangan panik. Sasuke hanya terkena demam musim panas," kata Fugaku sambil mengeluarkan obat dari dalam tasnya. "Tolong ambilkan air," perintah Fugaku. Itachi bergegas mengambilkan air.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Ayo bangun," kata Fugaku sambil menggoyang bahu Sasuke sedikit.

Sasuke tidak membuka matanya.

"Sasuke... Ayo bangun, nak," Fugaku sekali lagi berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. "'Tou-san... aku pusing."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang minumlah obat ini supaya kau cepat sembuh."

Sasuke meminum obatnya dan tertidur kembali. Fugaku dan Itachi mengamatinya kembali tertidur.

"Fugaku-san, maafkan aku," kata Itachi memulai, "aku sudah memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut denganku ke festival."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke terkena demam musim panas," ujar Fugaku menenangkan.

"Aku sudah memaksanya ikut, padahal tadi siang badannya sudah mulai panas."

Fugaku diam sesaat sambil mengelus dagunya yang kasar karena hari itu dia belum bercukur. "Ini bukan hanya salahmu. Aku juga ikut bersalah dalam hal ini karena aku sudah mengabaikannya."

Itachi tidak menjawab tapi Fugaku mengerti kalau Itachi masih merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu temanilah Sasuke selama dia sakit," kata Fugaku memberi saran. "Kurasa Sasuke juga akan senang kalau kau menemaninya."

"Tapi aku... Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," kata Itachi pelan.

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya. Dia merasa heran karena baru kali ini Itachi tidak langsung menyetujui ide untuk berada di samping Sasuke. Fugaku sudah cukup mengenal Itachi, jadi dia bisa menebak mungkin saja Itachi sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, _sangat_ penting, sampai dia tidak bisa menemani Sasuke.

"Apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan sendiri? Apakah kau tidak bisa menyuruh orang untuk melakukannya?"

"Begitulah. Hanya aku yang bisa mengerjakannya. Kalau orang lain yang menemukannya jadi tidak ada artinya."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu tinggallah disini setidaknya sampai Sasuke bangun."

Itachi ragu sesaat, dia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi tapi dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan tinggal disini sampai Sasu-chan bangun."

**#End flashback#**

Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke dengan lekat, pikirannya melayang.

'Sasuke... Sejak kapan aku jatuh hati pada anak ini?' pikirnya dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya memainkan rambut Sasuke.

'Sejak kapan aku merasa harus melindunginya? Sejak kapan aku merasa harus memilikinya?'

Itachi sangat sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah bangun.

"'Tachi-nii?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sasu-chan!" seru Itachi lega.

"Itachi-nii, maafkan aku... Gara-gara aku kita tidak jadi melihat kembang api," kata Sasuke sedih.

"Kita masih bisa melihatnya kapan pun saat kau sudah sembuh," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, tidak lama kemudian dia pun tidur kembali.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sasuke sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dua hari yang lalu, dia juga sudah tidak demam lagi. Jadi, dia tidak berpikir dua kali saat Fugaku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Lagipula kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka, dia tidak akan melewatkannya. Ketika melewati suatu perkebunan, Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang berbicara dengan petani disana.<p>

"'Tachi-nii!" panggil Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak mendengarnya karena dia terus berbicara dengan petani itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Agaknya, mereka sedang berdebat.

"Ayo Sasuke jangan diam saja disitu," panggil Fugaku yang sudah berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menyusul ayahnya.

'Apa yang sedang Itachi-nii permasalahkan dengan petani tadi ya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. 'Akan kutanyakan nanti malam.'

Itachi pulang ke penginapan jam sepuluh malam. Sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya apapun Itachi pergi lagi entah kemana. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia bertanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang sedang Itachi kerjakan? Bukankah ini liburan musim panas dan mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang? Karena sebal, Sasuke merajuk dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

'Apa liburan musim panas ini akan berakhir begitu saja?' pikir Sasuke sedih sambil memandang kosong keluar jendela.

"Sasuke-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke festival," seru Mikoto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"..."

Mikoto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa kau masih sakit?"

"...Mikoto-san, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dikerjakan Itachi-nii?"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke merasa sedih dan marah. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ambang jendela, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Itachi lakukan saat ini... Tapi, kurasa dia tidak pernah berniat menghancurkan libur musim panasmu," kata Mikoto memberikan pendapatnya.

"Aku tahu Mikoto-san, tapi seharusnya dia memberi tahu apa yang dia lakukan jadi aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya sepanjang waktu," kata Sasuke putus asa.

"Mungkin dia punya alasannya sendiri. Kalau sudah waktunya dia akan memberitahumu," kata Mikoto menenangkan. "Nah, daripada melamun terus disini bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" tanya Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-san tapi kurasa aku akan tinggal disini saja," tolak Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang, "Wah bagaimana ini? Padahal aku juga sudah mengajak Uchiha-san karena kukira kau akan ikut?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kalian pergi saja berdua. Gampang 'kan?"

"Yaah mungkin kau benar... Tapi kami tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini," kata Mikoto.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

Dengan beberapa kalimat yang meyakinkan pada ayahnya dan Mikoto, akhirnya keduanya setuju pergi asal Sasuke terus mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sasuke setuju.

Sasuke hampir tertidur di tempatnya, di ambang jendela. Ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, buka pintunya!" seru Itachi dari luar sambil mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

Sasuke segera membuka pintunya, dan sebelum dia bisa menegur Itachi karena sudah mengganggu tamu penginapan lainnya dengan suara ketukan tadi, Itachi langsung menariknya keluar.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana? Tunggu 'Tachi-nii, aku belum memakai sepatuku!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu," ujar Itachi tidak sabar dan langsung menggendong Sasuke (4).

"Itachi-nii!" seru Sasuke kaget, wajahnya seketika itu merona. Secara otomatis, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Itachi untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia mempercepat langkahnya. 15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi, mungkin sebuah bukit kecil. Itachi menurunkan Sasuke di tanah berumput.

"Syukurlah masih sempat," kata Itachi lega.

"Apa yang masih sempat?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Lihat saja nanti."

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara berdebum keras dan langit malam bersinar terang oleh ratusan kembang api. Sasuke terperangah, dia belum pernah melihat kembang api seindah itu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasu-chan," kata Itachi tiba-tiba sambil mencium pipi Sasuke lembut.

Mata Sasuke yang sedetik tadi masih memandang langit sekarang memandang Itachi. Saat itu, bukit kecil tempat mereka menonton kembang api sangat gelap dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari cahaya kembang api di atas mereka. Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti sesaat ketika dia memandang Itachi. Wajahnya yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya kembang api terlihat lebih mengagumkan dibandingkan biasanya dan mata Itachi yang balas memandangnya terlihat lembut. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian langsung menundukkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah memerah. Dia sampai tidak bisa bereaksi apapun saat Itachi mencium pipinya tadi.

"Terima kasih 'Tachi-nii," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"... Bagaimana kau tahu sekarang hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Bertanya tentu saja," jawab Itachi singkat.

Itachi kemudian membalikkan badannya ke belakang, tangannya meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. "Ah dimana sih?" gumamnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ke depan kembali sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Sasu-chan!" serunya sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun," kata Sasuke.

'Menonton kembang api berdua denganmu kali ini pun sudah kuanggap sebagai hadiah,' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi aku mau," sanggah Itachi keras kepala. "Tadinya aku berniat menjadikan liburan ke sini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tapi 'Kaa-chan berhasil merampas tiketnya dariku," kata Itachi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi aku harus memberimu sesuatu yang lain."

Sasuke membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"Itachi-nii, ini..." kata Sasuke perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain itu. Apa kau suka?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke gembira.

Di dalam kotak itu tersimpan tiga buah tomat ranum berwarna merah mengkilat. Dilihat sekilas saja, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau tomat tersebut berkualitas tinggi.

"Kau tahu kalau setiap musim panen (5) di Otogakure selalu diadakan kompetisi hasil tani terbaik?" tanya Itachi sesaat kemudian.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau beruntung, kali ini tomat yang sekarang ada di tanganmu adalah pemenangnya," kata Itachi tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke kembali melihat tomat-tomat itu dengan kagum.

"Oh! Aku jadi ingat, jangan-jangan tomat ini yang menjadi bahan perdebatanmu dengan petani yang kulihat tadi siang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Kau melihatku?" tanya Itachi kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tadi siang aku berjalan-jalan dengan 'Tou-san dan tidak sengaja melihatmu."

"Yaah begitulah, sejak datang ke sini aku selalu berusaha mencari hadiah untukmu. Kebetulan aku mendengar tentang tomat-tomat ini yang kupikir akan menjadi hadiah yang tepat. Tapi sayang, pemiliknya terlalu keras kepala untuk mejualnya padaku. Setelah kupaksa terus, untunglah dia mau menjualnya," jelas Itachi.

Yang tidak Itachi jelaskan adalah kalau dia mebeli tomat-tomat itu dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal. Kalau Sasuke tahu, dia pasti tidak akan mau menerima hadiahnya.

"Oh iya, dia juga memberikan ini," kata Itachi kemudian sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat bungkusan yang diberikan Itachi.

"Ini benih tomat. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya," kata Itachi sambil memasukkan bungkusan benih tomat tersebut ke dalam kotak yang berisi tomat.

"Itachi-nii kau memberiku terlalu banyak!" seru Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku harus membalasmu?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu membalas apapun," kata Itachi sambil menyentil kening Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang keningnya. "Karena kau sudah memberiku hadiah yang luar biasa kali ini kau kumaafkan," canda Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Sasuke-sama," balas Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Sambil melanjutkan menonton kembang api, Sasuke berpikir inilah liburan musim panas dan ulang tahun terbaiknya.

* * *

><p>(1) Maksudnya beranda itu lhoo yang kaya koridor di pinggir rumah yang kalo di anime-anime suka pada ngepel disitu,, tahu kan apa maksudku?<p>

(2) Aku tahu Sasu-chan itu lebih tepat disebut tampan atau cowok cantik tapiii untuk di fic ini Sasuke bakal aku buat manis ngalahin gula-gula hihihihi

(3) Sasu-chan kan ceritanya masih kecil jadi pas duduk kepalanya ga nyampe ke bahunya Itachi. Zannen :(

(4) Bridal style ;)

(5) Sigh... karena 'sedikit' kekurangan ide waktu nulis, maaf kalau hadiah ulang tahun sasuke terlalu mengada-ada, bahkan aku ga tahu kapan panen tomat itu hahah asumsikan aja pas musim panas yaaa~ ^^v


	8. Chapter 8

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto... And this chapter is inspired by running man (you know the korean variety show :3).

Warning! This fic contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 8**

Mikoto berderap menaiki tangga penginapan, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia punya pengumuman penting yang harus diberitahukan pada dua orang yang masih tidur di atas. Mikoto membuka kamar penginapan.

"Kawaaaaaiiii~," pekiknya saat melihat Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Walaupun udara saat itu cukup panas tapi keduanya tidur berdekatan. Tangan Itachi berada di pinggang Sasuke dan Sasuke bergelung di dalam pelukan Itachi. Mikoto berlari keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri, mencari kamera. Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto, dia kemudian membangunkan keduanya.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Ayo bangun! Bangun!" serunya sambil mengguncang bahu Itachi.

"Uggh 'Kaa-chan. Ada apa?" gerutu Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih mengantuk hanya memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kalian harus ikut aku sekarang," kata Mikoto. Sebelum keduanya bertanya lagi Mikoto menarik Sasuke bangun. Itachi menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ikut bangun juga.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah berada di luar penginapan.

"Kita mau kemana, Mikoto-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat! Ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi," kata Mikoto.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasu-chan sama sekali," kata Itachi.

Mikoto hanya berdecak lalu menggiring keduanya entah kemana. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba di alun-alun desa.

"Ugh apa-apaan ini?!" gumam Itachi saat melihat kumpulan orang yang berkerumun di sana.

"Tenang tujuan kita bukan kesana," kata Mikoto sambil membimbing mereka ke suatu gedung yang sepertinya kantor kepala desa.

"'Tou-san!" seru Sasuke ketika melihat Fugaku. Fugaku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Mikoto.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya kita berempat dan lima orang penduduk sini."

Sasuke menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya, melihat hal tersebut Fugaku tersenyum kecil. Sasuke selalu mengingatkan Fugaku pada istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Ekspresi wajah mereka ketika kebingungan sangatlah mirip. Karena hal itu, terkadang Fugaku berpikir kalau Sasuke terlalu manis untuk seorang anak laki-laki, dan setiap dia berpikir seperti itu dia jadi berharap kalau Sasuke bisa lebih terlihat dewasa seperti anak tetangganya, Itachi... Ah ya Itachi. Anak yang bisa diharapkan. Tapi entah kenapa anak itu sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja kemarin malam.

'Aku mempercayakan Sasuke padanya karena yakin dia pasti bisa menjaga Sasuke seperti menjaga saudaranya sendiri... Tapi akhir-akhir ini mau tidak mau aku jadi sedikit curiga jangan-jangan dia... Ah tidak! Jangan dulu berprasangka,' renung Fugaku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Fugaku-san, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan di samping Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mikoto-san tidak memberitahu kalian?"

"Tidak. 'Kaa-chan tidak akan memberi tahu kami apapun. Dia selalu berpikir kalau menyimpan rahasia itu menyenangkan."

"Begitu. Aku mau saja memberi tahumu tapi kita sudah sampai. Di dalam akan ada orang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian... Permisi," kata Fugaku sambil membuka pintu suatu ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk," balas seorang wanita dari dalam.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Selain wanita yang menyapa mereka masuk, di dalam sudah duduk lima orang anak muda. Itachi melihat di papan tulis di depan ruangan terdapat tulisan "Survival Game #21". Fugaku menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Kami sudah lengkap," kata Fugaku.

Wanita tadi menyodorkan sebuah kotak. "Silahkan mengambil satu."

Fugaku merogoh ke dalam kotak dan mengeluarkan bola kecil berwarna merah. Fugaku memberi isyarat pada ketiga orang di belakangnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mikoto dan Sasuke mendapat bola berwarna biru, sedangkan Itachi juga mendapat bola berwarna merah.

"Silahkan duduk. Kita akan menunggu peserta lainnya datang baru setelah itu kita akan mulai."

Mereka berempat pun duduk.

"Jadi, kita akan bermain survival game?" tanya Itachi.

Mikoto berdecak. "Kenapa mereka menulis survival game di sana sih?!" gerutunya.

"Karena memang untuk itulah kita ada di sini," jawab Fugaku tenang.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" seru Itachi. "Aku sudah punya rencana dengan Sasu-chan."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa terjebak di dalam ruangan ini.

Mikoto langsung mencengkram lengan Itachi menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Acara ini hanya ada satu tahun sekali dan tidak semua orang bisa ikut. Kita beruntung, kita semua bisa ikut di dalamnya."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik," kata Itachi keras kepala.

"Lihat dulu brosur ini baru kau akan mengerti," kata Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan kertas brosur dari dalam sakunya. Dan menunjuk satu baris kalimat.

Itachi membaca apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh Mikoto. Salah satu hadiah dari survival game ini adalah mendapat apapun yang kita mau. Mikoto tersenyum melihat mata anaknya bersinar. Dia tahu kalau Itachi sedang menginginkan satu set komputer terbaru.

"Baiklah aku ikut!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tapi 'Tachi-nii..." protes Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan maafkan aku tapi aku _harus_ ikut permainan ini. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu sisa musim panas ini kemana pun kau mau."

"... Baiklah," kata Sasuke lambat-lambat. "Janji?" tanyanya lagi setelah itu sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Itachi sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke. "Kalau aku berbohong kau boleh menghukumku."

Lima belas menit kemudian tujuh belas peserta sudah datang, setiap orang mengambil bola dari dalam kotak yang disodorkan setiap kali mereka masuk. Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan secarik kertas pada wanita yang tadi meyodorkan mereka kotak berisi bola warna-warni.

"Sepertinya empat orang peserta lagi tidak dapat mengikuti survival game tahun ini. Jadi mari kita mulai pertemuan ini," kata wanita tadi. "Pertama-tama, tolong duduk sesuai dengan warna bola yang tadi kalian dapat."

Semua orang bergerak mengikuti perintah wanita tadi.

"Terima kasih. Sebelum kita mulai, saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Nama saya Konan, koordinator lapangan survival gametahun ini. Saya akan menjelaskan aturan main permainan ini walaupun mungkin beberapa orang dari kalian mungkin sudah tahu, atau sudah mengira, peraturan dari permainan ini," Konan mengambil napas sejenak. "Aturan mainnya sangat sederhana. Peserta akan di bagi ke dalam tiga tim yaitu tim merah, tim biru, dan tim orange. Kemudian setiap peserta akan diberi armband sesuai dengan warna tim masing-masing. Pemain dianggap gugur saat armband yang dipakai berhasil dilepas oleh tim lawan. Setiap pemain akan diberi walkie-talkie yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi anggota tim masing-masing. Permainan akan berlangsung selama enam jam, pada waktu dan lokasi yang akan diberitahukan selanjutnya. Tim terakhir yang tersisa akan ditetapkan sebagai pemenangnya."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah enam jam semua tim masih tersisa?" tanya seorang pemuda berperawakan besar berkulit kebiruan.

"Pemenangnya akan ditentukan berdasarkan jumlah anggota tim yang tersisa. Kalau jumlah anggota tim sama maka hasil pertandingan akan diputuskan dengan jankenpon. Apakah masih ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Semua orang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup jelas. Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan ambil armband dan walkie-talkie masing-masing. Dan kami harap setiap tim bisa memutuskan ketua masing-masing sekarang juga, untuk kemudahan komunikasi selanjutnya. Dan para ketua saya harap bisa berkumpul dulu setelah ini bersama panitia. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu menepuk tangannya dua kali dan dari luar tiga orang anak laki-laki membawa tiga kotak berisi armband dan walkie-talkie untuk setiap masing tim. Semua orang maju ke depan mengambil bagian masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiskusi tiga orang ketua terpilih maju ke depan. Ketua tim biru adalah Mikoto, tim merah Fugaku, dan tim orange seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Minato. Sementara itu, peserta lainnya diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Tidak lama setelah membicarakan masalah teknis dengan panitia Mikoto segera mengumpulkan anggota timnya. Untungnya, mereka semua masih ada di sekitar kantor kepala desa, tempat pertemuan tadi dilaksanakan. Anggota pertama yang berhasil ditemukannya adalah Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang digoda oleh Itachi merasa bersyukur ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mikoto-san," ujar Sasuke lega dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Tanpa berkata apapun Mikoto langsung membawa Sasuke pergi.

"'Kaa-chan! Kau mau membawa pergi Sasu-chan kemana?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Sayang, sekarang kita adalah musuh. Aku tidak mengijinkan anggotaku berhubungan dengan anggota musuh," kata Mikoto. "Kalian baru boleh bertemu lagi kalau permainan ini sudah selesai."

Dengan itu, Mikoto berbalik pergi sambil menarik Sasuke bersamanya. Itachi hanya bisa menatap punggung ibunya yang semakin menjauh dan Sasuke yang menatap bergantian antara Mikoto dan Itachi dengan kebingungan.

"'Kaa-chan... Apalagi yang sedang kau rencanakan?!" ujar Itachi sambil menghela napas dalam. "Lebih baik aku juga mencari Fugaku-san."

* * *

><p>Kring..kring...kring. Tiga ponsel berdering dalam waktu bersamaan.<p>

_Silahkan datang ke tempat kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersatu jam tiga sore ini._

_Selamat bertanding!_

* * *

><p><strong>=tim biru=<strong>

"Riida-san (1)! Apa maksud dari kata-kata ini un?" tanya Deidara pada Mikoto.

"Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang tahu? Padahal jawabannya sangat mudah," kata Mikoto.

"?"

"Ayolah jawabannya sangat mudah! Masa kalian tidak tahu?!" seru Mikoto gemas.

"Riida-san! Kalau kau tahu ayo beri tahu kami!" sahut Naruto tidak sabar.

"Benar Mikoto-san. Bukankah saat mengumpulkan kami tadi kau bilang kita berada dalam posisi yang paling tidak menguntungkan. Jadi sekarang mana boleh kita membuang waktu seperti ini," kata Kushina.

"Ahh! Tapi ini sangat mudah. Aku tidak mau pergi kalau diantara kalian tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan teka-teki ini!" kata Mikoto keras kepala. "Berpikirlah dan kalian akan tahu jawabnnya."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya beri kami petunjuk," bujuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Petunjuknya adalah salah satu tempat wisata daerah ini."

"Tempat wisata?" tanya Suigetsu bingung. "Kau hanya menambah kesulitan kami Riida-san."

"Mikoto-san sepertinya aku tahu!" seru Sasuke.

"Coba kita dengar jawabanmu."

Sasuke memberi tahu jawabannya dan Mikoto tersenyum puas. "Fufufu kau memang pantas jadi menantuku Sasu-chan."

"Mikoto-san! Ini bukan waktunya kau menggodaku!" seru Sasuke malu, wajahnya memerah.

Mikoto hanya tertawa. "Ayo kita pergi! Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu di sini."

**=tim orange=**

"Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu dimana kita bisa menemukan tempat ini," ujar Minato pada empat orang asli Otogakure yang ada di timnya. Mereka adalah Juugo, Tayuya, Ukon, dan Sakon.

Tapi keempat orang itu hanya memberikan tatapan kosong.

"Ayolah bukankah kalian hidup di daerah sini?!" seru Kurama kesal.

"Kami memang hidup di sini..." kata Ukon.

"Tapi bukan berarti kami tahu semua tempat di sini," lanjut Sakon.

"Lagipula yang biasanya memecahkan teka-teki seperti ini adalah Kimimaro yang sekarang ada di tim merah," kata Tayuya.

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu sama sekali?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Tidak. Tapi kita bisa memikirkannya bersama," kata Juugo dengan tenangnya.

Mereka semua pun memutar otak untuk menemukan arti kata teka-teki tersebut.

**=tim merah=**

"Tempat kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersatu? Apa maksudnya?" Kisame menyuarakan pertanyaan semua orang.

"Kimimaro-kun apa kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Fugaku pada Kimimaro yang asli pemuda Otogakure.

Kimimaro berpikir keras. "Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya aku tahu..."

Tim merah pun berangkat menuju lokasi yang disebutkan Kimimaro.

* * *

><p>"Desa dandelion," Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera pada plang jalan.<p>

"Tepat sekali," kata Mikoto sambil memimpin anggotanya berjalan maju memasuki desa. "Desa ini memiliki keindahan pemandangan yang luar biasa makanya sejak dulu desa ini sering dijadikan lokasi para pria melamar kekasih mereka... Sayangnya di sisi lain tempat ini juga sering dijadikan tempat bunuh diri orang yang putus cinta. Ironis bukan? Tapi kurasa itu adalah daya tarik tempat ini."

"Mikoto-san! Lihat!" seru Sasuke menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan alun-alun desa.

"Selamat! Kalian tim pertama yang sampai di sini," kata Konan. "Karena itu, kami akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian. Benda ini sangat menguntungkan bagi tim kalian kalau digunakan dengan benar," kata Konan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Mikoto. "Kemudian seperti yang bisa kalian lihat disini," kata Konan sambil menunjuk sebuah papan seukuran papan reklame. "semua nama anggota tertera di papan ini dan setiap ada satu orang yang gugur maka lampu yang menyala di bawah nama orang tersebut akan padam. Kami tidak akan megumumkan siapa saja yang sudah gugur. Oleh karena itu, kusarankan kalian selalu mengawasi perkembangan permainan melalui papan ini."

"Apakah kami boleh mulai sekarang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan, silahkan masuk dan selamat bertanding!"

Mikoto dan timnya segera mencari tempat mengintai yang sempurna.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tim orange tiba. Konan mengulangi penjelasannya lagi namun dia tidak memberi apa pun pada tim orange.

"Apakah kami yang tiba duluan di sini?" tanya Kurama.

"Silahkan masuk dan pastikan sendiri," kata Konan.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, tim merah tiba.

"Selamat datang. Kalian adalah tim terakhir yang sampai ke sini. Sebagai hukuman, selama dua jam pertama kalian harus memasang bel ini," kata Konan sambil menunjukkan sebuah bel.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu kami tidak bisa menyergap anggota tim lain diam-diam!" seru Kisame.

"Silahkan pakai bel kalian masing-masing," kata Konan tidak mengacuhkan Kisame sama sekali.

Dengan itu, seluruh tim sudah tiba dan permainan pun resmi dimulai.

* * *

><p>(1) Riida = leader<p>

* * *

><p>Hai minna-san! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini berhasil di update lagi :D<p>

Hukhuk semua tugas (+running man+ sherlock holmes+games) udah sukses bikin cerita ini terhambat =_=; tapii tenang aja fic ini bakal masih berlanjut kok ;) *promosi :p

Tadinya chapter ini mau dijadiin satu chapter aja tapi ternyata (seperti biasa) ga mungkin karena jadinya terlalu panjang untuk dijadiin satu chapter TT_TT *ditambah juga aku ga sabar ingin update fic ini jadi terpaksa dipotong deh heheheh ^^;

Terus makasih buat semua yang udah baca dari awal sampe ke chapter ini, terutama yang ngasih review, juga yang masukin fic ini ke dalam favourite story kalian, terus juga yang nge-follow fic ini hiks kalian bikin aku terharu :')

Semoga kalian seneng baca chapter kali ini :3


	9. Chapter 9

JUDUL: I love you, Brother

Rated: T

Genre: Family/romance

Pairing: ItaSasu KisaSui

Summary: just read please :3

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke are not mine neither are the other characters of Naruto... And this chapter is inspired by running man (you know the korean variety show :3).

Warning! This fic contain BL element and Uchihacest although in this story they're not a real brother. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or Uchihacest please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**Chapter 9**

**Sepuluh menit setelah permainan dimulai...**

Seorang perempuan berjalan dengan kesal menuju penjara. Penjara adalah sebutan untuk tempat semua orang yang tereleminasi dikumpulkan. Walaupun diberi nama penjara tetapi sebenarnya tempat tersebut hanya sebuah lapangan terbuka di pinggir desa dandelion dengan banyak layar yang menampilkan permainan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Yo Tayuya," kata salah seorang pemuda yang sudah duduk di penjara.

"Ukon, Sakon! Kupikir aku yang pertama dieleminasi!" seru Tayuya kaget melihat kedua pemuda kembar tersebut.

Ukon dan Sakon hanya meringis mendengar komentar Tayuya.

"Siapa yang mengeleminasi kalian?" tanya Tayuya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ukon.

"Seorang pria berkulit biru dari tim merah. Aku baru berkeliling tiga menit dan langsung berhadapan dengan pria barbar dari tim merah itu! Sial sekali aku!" gerutu Ukon.

"Aku juga dieleminasi oleh seseorang dari tim merah. Seorang pria aneh dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip saat kami berpapasan. Dia hanya menatap kosong dan saat berikutnya armbandku sudah berhasil diambilnya," cerita Sakon. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tayuya?"

"Aku? Ughh, aku masuk ke dalam perangkap tim biru. Tim mereka benar-benar licik! Mereka menggunakan anak-anak kecil sebagai umpan dan saat aku lengah mereka langsung menyerangku bersama-sama! Satu tim penuh!" sahut Tayuya kesal.

"Sekarang harapan kita ada pada Minato-san dan Kurama-san," kata Sakon sambil mendesah panjang.

"Jangan lupa, ada Juugo juga," kata ukon mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia tidak akan bertahan kalau bertemu dengan Kimimaro. Dia pasti langsung mengalah begitu saja..." kata Tayuya.

"Atau langsung menyerangnya. Masih ada harapan karena bersama Juugo masih ada 'dia'," kata Ukon.

* * *

><p>"Riida-san, apa kau yakin tim kuning akan menerima tawaran kerja sama kita? Maksudku kita sudah mengeleminasi salah seorang anggota mereka tadi," kata Suigetsu.<p>

"Aku tidak yakin Otou-san akan mau bergabung dengan kita," kata Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk setuju.

Mikoto tersenyum miring. "Kalau sudah waktunya, mereka akan menyadari kalau membentuk aliansi sangat penting untuk mengalahkan tim merah yang menguntungkan dari segi kekuatan."

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita menjalankan rencana selanjutnya," sahut Mikoto ceria.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah ini kita harus bisa mengeleminasi salah satu tim merah... Kurasa Deidara-kun bisa diandalkan."

"Benar sekali un! Danna sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permainan ini. Kurasa kita bisa melakuka transaksi dengannya un."

"Transaksi?" tanya Kushina tidak mengerti.

"Un! Transaksi armband ditambah walkie-talkie miliknya dengan informasi toko alat pahat. Danna seorang pemahat dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal apapun diluar itu, un. Kebetulan tadi aku melihat ada toko alat pahat yang bagus di desa ini un!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu masalah Danna-mu itu kuserahkan padamu, Deidara-kun," kata Mikoto. "Kita akan bergerak lagi setelah kita memiliki walkie-talkie tim merah."

Setelah itu, Deidara segera bergerak mencari Sasori. Lima menit kemudian dia menemukannya.

"Danna, un!" panggil Deidara.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya, dia langsung tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa? Mau kueleminasi?" tanyanya datar.

"Jahat un! Tentu saja bukan," seru Deidara. "Danna, aku punya penawaran untukmu, un."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia malas berbicara karena dia sedang kesal. Kesal karena dipaksa mengikuti permainan bodoh ini oleh pacarnya itu padahal ide untuk memahat karya berikutnya akhirnya muncul juga setelah dua minggu. Sekarang, pacarnya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan akan menawarkan sesuatu yang apapun itu pasti membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Aku... menemukan toko alat pahat," Deidara memulai.

Mata Sasori bersinar mendengar kata 'pahat'.

'Oh! Mungkin tidak seburuk yang kukira,' pikir Sasori.

"Lebih tepatnya, alat pahat Sesshu (1)..."

"Dimana?" tanya Sasori tidak sabar. Sesshu adalah salah satu penjual alat pahat paling terkemuka sepanjang sejarah.

"Disini. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahumu begitu saja un! Ada sayaratnya."

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun." kata Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum puas. Walaupun nada Sasori masih terdengar datar namun dia bisa mendengar sedikit antusiasme disana.

"Aku mau armband dan walkie-talkiemu, un."

"Antar dulu aku ke sana baru setelah itu aku akan menyerahkan apa yang kau minta."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"Fugaku-san memperingatkan kami untuk berhati-hati pada tim kalian," kata Sasori.

Deidara menghela napas. "Baiklah, ikuti aku un."

Tiga menit kemudian, Deidara dan Sasori sampai di depan toko alat pahat. Mata Sasori membulat senang.

"Aku tidak percaya?! Di tempat seperti ini... Ini ambillah!" serunya tidak sabar sambil memberikan armband dan walkie-talkienya.

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia selalu kalah oleh alat-alat pahat itu. Biasanya dia akan marah-marah kalau Sasori sudah mulai mengacuhkannya seperti ini tapi kali ini dia punya misi sendiri.

**Di tempat lain...**

"Kimimaroo-chaaan~" panggil seorang pemuda berambut orange. "Aku tahu kau ada disini... Keluarlah."

Kimimaro melipat tubuhnya lebih kecil di bawah meja. Sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi di salah satu toko alat tulis yang ada di Desa Dandelion.

Setelah sepi selama beberapa saat, terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup, lalu sepi kembali.

'Kurasa dia sudah pergi,' kata Kimimaro dalam hati sambil berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

Setelah yakin orang yang mengejarnya pergi, Kimimaro hendak beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba kepala seseorang muncul di depannya, menengok ke bawah meja.

"AHHHHHH!" Kimimaro berteriak kaget.

"Kimimaro-chan! Aku menemukanmu!" seru pemuda berambut orange sambil tersenyum sadis.

Namun senyumannya tidak bertahan lama karena Kimimaro dengan cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memiting orang yang sudah membuatnya kaget.

"Juugo! Berani benar kau mengagetkanku!" seru Kimimaro kesal sambil mengunci lengan Juugo dengan kakinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kimimaro. Tadi 'dia' muncul begitu saja," kata Juugo sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu kendalikan sedikit, dirimu yang lain itu," kata Kimimaro tajam pada pemuda berkepribadian ganda yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kimimaro mencabut armband Juugo.

"Tidaaak!" teriak Juugo.

"Salahmu sendiri membuatku kaget," kata Kimimaro dingin.

"Kimimaro-chan, aku akan menghukummu karena sudah membunuhku!" teriak Juugo sambil tertawa seperti orang gila saat dibawa oleh tim keamanan.

**Tidak lama kemudian, di penjara...**

"Juugo! Kau si bodoh tidak berguna," maki Tayuya. "Kenapa kau bisa tereleminasi hah?! Sekarang tim kita tinggal tersisa dua orang!"

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kimimaro kemudian 'dia' muncul tapi membuat Kimimaro marah... Yaah, jadi sekarang di sinilah aku," kata juugo merasa sedikit bersalah.

Ketiga teman satu timnya hanya mendesah putus asa.

"Ah! Itu orang yang sudah mengeleminasiku!" sahut Sakon tiba-tiba.

Ketiga temannya berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah yang terlalu datar digiring ke penjara. Pria tersebut sama sekali tidak memperdulikan peserta lain yang ada di penjara.

"Apa aku boleh pergi lagi ke sana?" tanya Sasori menunjuk toko Sesshu.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa..."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan jalannya permainan bodoh ini. Aku tidak akan membantu teman satu timku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang menang atau kalah," potong Sasori tidak sabar.

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Konan-san. Aku akan berbicara langsung dengannya," tuntut Sasori.

Sasori bersama tim kemanan tersebut pergi menemui Konan dan setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot, Sasori diperbolehkan pergi ke toko pahat Sesshu.

"Hei kenapa dia boleh pergi ke sana?" protes Sakon.

"Karena Sasori-san sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu jalannya pertandingan," jawab Konan yang datang dari belakang mereka. "Dan kami sudah menutup akses ke toko tersebut jadi para pemain tidak masuk ke sana."

"Tapi Konan-san..." mulai Tayuya.

"Saya harap kalian bisa tenang menunggu disini. Sekian," kata Konan sambil berbalik pergi, kembali menuju tempat panitia.

* * *

><p>Deidara kembali ke tempat timnya menunggu sambil tersenyum puas. Setelah bertransaksi dengan Sasori tadi, di tengah jalan dia bertemu seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan bentuk alis yang aneh. Dari armbandnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota tim merah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara langsung menyerang pemuda itu. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat kaget, pemuda itu pasti tidak menyangka dirinya akan diserang.<p>

"Riida-san aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau mau," sahut Deidara ceria ketika kembali ke tempat persembuyian mereka di salah satu atap bangunan di Desa Dandelion.

"Bagus!" sahut Mikoto sambil mengambil walkie-talkie Sasori dari Deidara.

"Nee Riida-san, tadi aku..."

"Mengeleminasi lagi satu orang tim merah 'kan? Lebih tepatnya mengeleminasi Kimimaro-kun," potong Mikoto.

"Bagaimana.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku melihat semuanya dari sini," kata Mikoto tersenyum puas.

'Mulai lagi,' pikir Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengawasi sisi kanan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Aku melihat saat kau menyerang. Tindakan yang sembrono tapi aku bersyukur hasilnya baik. Kemudian lampu seseorang bernama Kimimaro dari tim merah padam jadi aku tahu siapa yang berhasil kau eleminasi."

Bahu Deidara turun mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san seharusnya kau membiarkan pemuda malang ini menceritakannya sendiri," kata Kushina sambil tertawa.

Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyadap pembicaraan tim merah.

"Kerja yang bagus," kata Kushina sambil menepuk bahu Deidara.

"Terima kasih, un. Tapi bagaimana Riida bisa tahu apa yang kulakukan?"

"Oh itu, tadi saat kita berpencar menuju gedung ini, kami menemukan sebuah teropong karena kami pikir berguna jadi kami membawanya," jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan patah semangat seperti itu," kata Kushina membesarkan hati Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk dan ikut mengawasi bagian kiri tempat persembunyian mereka bersama Kushina.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Minato dan Kurama sedang membuntuti seorang pemuda berkulit kebiruan, salah seorang anggota tim merah.<p>

"Minato-san, apa kau yakin kita harus menyerangnya? Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kurama-kun, kenapa harus ragu sekarang?! Kalau kita diam terus, tim kita akan dihabisi tanpa bisa mengeleminasi satu orang pun dari tim lawan," tegur Minato.

"Kurasa aku masih memikirkan tawaran bekerja sama dengan tim biru. Tidak bijaksana kalau kita menyerang sekarang."

"Tawaran mereka memang menarik tapi mereka mencurigakan. Kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan wakie-talkie tim kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi..."

"Cukup. Kita lakukan apa yang ada di depan mata kita selanjutnya bisa kita pikirkan nanti."

Kurama terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. "Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu kau sedikit berubah. Kurasa Kushina-san sudah banyak mempengaruhimu ya?"

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita bergerak. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun melangkah menghampiri pemuda berkulit biru tersebut.

* * *

><p>Kisame berjalan santai tanpa menyadari ada yang sedang mengikutinya.<p>

'Ternyata permainan ini tidak terlalu membosankan. Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan Suigetsu...' pikirnya.

"_Bzzt_.. Kisame... _Bzzt_.. ada yang mengikutimu... _Bzzt_."

Kisame sedikit terlonjak mendengar walkie-talkienya tiba-tiba bersuara memotong pikirannya.

"Itachi-san! Kau mengagetkanku," seru Kisame.

"_Bzzt_.. Apa kau... _Bzzt_.. perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

Seolah tidak terjadi apapun Kisame berbelok di tikungan berikutnya kemudian diam-diam memutar ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya seseorang kebingungan.

Kisame terkekeh, dia selalu menyenangi momen dimana pemburu jadi yang diburu.

"Apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Kisame santai dari belakang dua orang tim kuning yang mengikutinya.

Mendengar suara Kisame, Minato dan Kurama langsung membalikkan badan.

"Kau!" seru Kurama antara marah dan kaget.

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sudah bergulingan di tanah. Minato dan Kurama berhasil menahan Kisame namun Kisame dapat mempertahankan armbandnya dengan baik.

"Ughh," Kurama menggeram kesakitan saat Kisame menyikut perutnya.

Akibat cengkaraman Kurama lepas, Kisame dapat melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Ketiganya terengah-engah. Berbeda dengan dua orang tim kuning yang waspada, Kisame malah terlihat kegirangan.

Kemudian Kisame tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Menyenangkan sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak bergulingan di tanah seperti tadi!"

Minato dan Kurama menatapnya aneh.

'Mungkin mereka menganggapku gila,' pikir Kisame. 'Yaah, aku tidak peduli...'

"Baiklah! Karena kalian menarik, untuk kali ini aku akan melepaskan kalian. Tapi kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan armband kalian."

"Ukhh aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh lawan," ujar Kurama.

"Terserah kau saja. Daah aku pergi dulu," kata Kisame sambil berbalik.

Minato dan Kurama berpandangan. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama sekarang.

Bergabung dengan tim biru!

* * *

><p>Haiii semuanya~ setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic ini diupdate juga hahaha<p>

Tapiiii tetep belum selesai huhuhu TT_TT maafkaan

Tadinya ga akan di post sebelum beres tuntas tapi entah kenapa ingin nge-update sesuatu sebelum kita pindah tahun heheh

Mau update yang lain juga tapi ternyata waktunya ga sempet hiks :(

Yap segitu dulu aja

Jya ne~

Happy holiday and happy new year :3


End file.
